A Shinobi love story
by HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are friends but they both secretly want more, will they finally reveal their feelings for eachover? or just keep them locked up and hidden away in fear of ruining their relationship forever? Yaoi. KibaNaru [DISCONTINUED]
1. Feelings

**First things first, I don't own Naruto, obviously (Apparently you need to disclose that :p) If I did this would be a decent fanfic *~* And this is my first Naruto fanfic so help, feedback and criticism is much appreciated!**

 **(Im not going to change their backstory too much probably not at all because personally im not a fan when people do this in fanfic)**

 **This is set before Naruto Goes to train at Mount Myoboku, so Kiba and Naruto are both 16  
** -  
It was a cloudy Sunday afternoon over konoha, and a certain Shinobi with blonde spiky hair as bright as the sun had just gotten out of the shower. He slowly left the confines of the shower and walked over to his bed, as he did beads of water slowly trickled down his face, over the mark of the jinchuriki and his flawless frame, the water continued descending down his legs past his feet and gathered onto his wooden floor with each stride, as he approached his bed of which was overlooked by the konohagakure symbol. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around his lower half while approaching the window, he looked down into the streets of konoha and heard a familiar voice call out to him from outside his door

"Hey, Naruto!"

Kiba! He thought to himself, as he slowly approached the door, trying not to slip on the water dripping down from his body as he had just gotten out of the shower. As he opened the door he greeted the the boy with a smile and and a 'Hey' in return, Inuzuka Kiba, his free flowing brown hair, the red inuzuka clan symbol under those beautiful eyes, and not to mention his good looks, Naruto had always liked him but he could never tell him. He liked him, more than a friend. But he also liked him as just a friend and couldn't jeopardize that in the process.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed

"What!?" Naruto replied in confusion

"P-Put some clothes on!" Kiba yelled, looking to the side, Blushing like crazy

"Why!?" Naruto questioned wondering why he had to, they were both guys here, its nothing Kiba hasn't seen before, Plus Naruto didnt want to in the first place,with Kiba being the one to see it

"Just do it!" Kiba Countinued

"Fine." Naruto replied in a defeated tone not wanting to argue, even though he would win.

He closed the door, kind of wanting to keep it open, so Kiba could see him changing. He sulked back to his bed and put on the same outfit he always does, he had layed it out on the bed ready for when he got out of the shower, his Orange trousers and orange and black jacket, both slighty beaten up, as proof of the amount of training he had put it and the many fights he had been in he. Quickly got dressed into his clothes, not wanting to anger Kiba even more and approached the door again, pulled it open and asked.

"Why do you want me to get ready anyways? is there something you need me for?" Naruto asked

Shit! Kiba was so entranced by Naruto's body he forgot to say what he was here for!

"Oh, yeah Tsunade-Sama has asked me to get you, she wants a word with us" Kiba Explained blushing a little as he realized why he didn't say earlier

"Why, its sunday, what does she want anyway?"

"'I dont know, so stop moaning"

"Fine," Naruto sighed

"Oh wheres Akamaru?" Naruto asked

"at the kennel for the week, we overdid the training, but enough of that are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" He answered as they left, Grabbing a bag of 'Provisions" on the way

 **chapter 2 coming soon! thank you for reading the first chapter there will be more on the way! i might mess up some small details because im only on episode 197 of Naruto Shippuden but i couldn't help myself NaruKiba is an amzing ship xD. Feedback much appreciated! Not sure if it will be a continuing story or just a one shot not sure yet**


	2. Lust

**Im back with chapter 2! might not be the greatest because i don't really like writing about things and involving the 'Past' i guess :p**

"Come in"

Out called a voice from the Hokages office, Both Kiba and Naruto entered the room, There was Tsunade siting alone behind the desk, and an anbu to the left standing in front of the window, Shizune was helping out at the hospital, so he was there just in case, even though she insisted on not needing a 'Guard' she was the damned Hokage and didn't need 'protecting' ,As they both approached the desk Kiba asked

"what do you need us for Tsunade-Sama?"

"I'm sorry to call you both here today i just needed something to be delivered and with the threat of the akatsuki we couldn't risk any high level Jonin, and it would be too dangerous to send out genin without their jonin sensei" She explained

'You called us up here on Sunday just to do that!?" Naruto screamed, Kiba used to it by now just sighed and blocked Naruto out, well, tried to at least while listening to the rest of Tsunade's briefing

"Yes, I did. Now the package i need you to deliver was ordered by an Onsen a 2 day journey outside of konohagakure, and i would like you to depart today" She continued

"What!?" Naruto, unexpectedly screamed

Kiba, fed up with Naruto, punched him over the head, and put him into a headlock yelling,

"Shut up! its not like you have anything better to do!"

Naruto replying with, "shut up! you don't know what i have planned!"

as this continued Tsunade sighed and asked the anbu to wait outside the gate, as Tsunade loudly cleared her throat they eventually stopped and looked at her, Kiba lying on the ground still holding him in a headlock but looser than before with Naruto on top of him.

"Do you mind doing it?" She asked

"Y-yes, Tsunade-Sama" Kiba replied in a low tone whole still loosely holding Naruto in a headlock

"Good, there is an anbu at the gate, he will see you off and stay with you till you leave the outskirts of the village" She said in her usual loud, commanding voice

Both Naruto and Kiba left, while arguing on their way down the hall

As Naruto and Kiba left the Village the Anbu traveled with them for about 10 minutes to make sure no one was tracking or watching them and then went back to Konoha

"Looks like its just you and me know" Naruto said,

"Shut up' Kiba replied

Rain soon started trickling down on them,

"ugh, This day really couldn't get worse" Naruto exclaimed

"Shut up" Kiba said, in a lower tone this time, of which Naruto was oblivious to

They traveled for another 5 minutes in the now pouring rain till they arrived at a small patch of forest, they decided to rest here for the day

"I guess we should stop for today, no point pushing further" Kiba Sighed

"Having to do a mission on a sunday, starts raining, soaking wet" Kiba overheard Naruto mumbling that to himself, he let out a sigh

"we should probably set up some provisions for the night" Kiba said as he started to carve at the tree with a Kunai, it was the only wood that was dry after all, while Naruto started rummaging through his backpack

"Got anything useful in there" Kiba asked

"Knowing Naruto it would just be water and Ram-" "Ive, heh heh, um only got water and ram-

they interrupted eachover

"Are you serious!?" he yelled

"What!? How was i supposed to know what we were doing today, I never got any Warning!"

"We tried multiple times! Letters, Shinobi, even messenger pigeons all of which you ignored! or didn't pay any attention to!"

"Well maybe if you had come yourself or actually tried i couldve been prepared better! and what ive got, its better than nothing!"

Kiba sighed, not wanting to argue anymore, "whatever just set everything you've got out" he said as he continued to carve wood.

he set up a fire pit and ignited it use flint and steel, at least _he_ was somewhat prepared, so much for being shinobi

Naruto had set out 3 cups of instant ramen, two bottles of water which didn't really make much sense but then again, Naruto didn't really and Shinobi grade string

Kiba sighed, he gave Naruto some tree bark and told him to setup an animal trap with the string, but to leave him some, Kiba took two pieces roughly the same size, carved holes into the top of them with his kunai, running the string through both holes he injected them both into the ground to make a makeshift clothes rack, he collapsed onto the grass next to the fire pit and waited for Naruto's return.

Kiba liked Naruto, more than a friend, a lot more. He usually hid it but today, it was different, he had never been this close to Naruto, alone, he was always with Akamaru or other people, but this time, it was just them, alone. Kiba loved Naruto, always had, he was scared about telling him, worried, worried he wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, and that this would tear them apart...

A lone tear rolled down the inuzuka's cheek, over his clans mark, down his chin.

Naruto returned after setting up the trap,

"Hey Kiba I-" He paused,noticing the tear

"Kiba whats wrong?" Naruto questioned,

"Nothing" The brunette replied wiping the tear off his cheek

"Did you remember how to put the trap up?" Kiba questioned rubbing his eyes

"I think" he simply said, softly

"well its already quite dark, we wont have time to wait, we'll just forget dinner for today" Kiba said quickly recovering

"R-Right" Naruto didn't want to sleep, but he chose not to argue with Kiba and just let it go

"Give me your clothes" Kiba asked

"What?"

"Im putting them up to dry" Kiba responded hiding his embarrassment

"O-oh" Naruto stripped, removing his orange and black jacket exposing his perfectly sculpted body he removed his, orange trousers and white undershirt next leaving him in his... Shit he forgot to put on boxers when he was rushed out the door... he was left naked with his. Dick out...

"You're not wearing boxers?"Kiba questioned, he didn't even blush, he was too emotional for that

"Oh, no, i must've forgot them when i rushed out" Naruto replied as he ignored 'it'

"sorry" Kiba replied, as he began to strip too, he Removed his Black Jacket and trousers, along with his Netting like undershirt, at least thats what Naruto thought it looked like, he never understood why people wore them, especially Pervy sage. Kiba was left in was his Grey boxers detailed with little dog bones, Naruto chuckled

"Hey, you're laughing, but i'm not the naked one here am I? he said showing a slight bit of redness in his cheeks

"But im not the one blushing" Naruto said, while continuing to laugh as Kiba Put their things up to dry

"S-Shut up!" Kiba yelled

"A-Anyways we should probably get to sleep," Kiba said as he quickly recovered

"Right" Naruto said in a lowered tone, they both walked to the fire and sat down, opposite eachover,

"Do you have anything we could use as a sheet?" Kiba asked

"N-No Sorry" Naruto explained

Naruto didnt ask why he was so aggresive towards him today, he thought it would be better if he left it alone, Unlike Naruto to say the least

they both lied down opposite eachover, both of them thinking about one another, wanting eachover, but knowing that it could never happen. they lied there staring into eachovers eyes for minutes...

"Hey um, Naruto,"

"Yeah, Kiba"

"Can i sleep next to you?"

Naruto slightly taken back "S-Sure"

He moved over to the other side, he layed down in front of naruto, Naruto grabbing him, holding him, feeling him, his amazingly sculpted abs, his perfect pecs and muscles, Knowing he could never have them, he stopped, he wrapped his arm around Kiba's chest, and stopped, Thats all he would let himself do.


	3. Thoughts

**Sorry if this isnt the best chapter, after what happened last chapter, where they ended up there want really much to go off of, kinda fucked myself over xD Also finished this chapter while i was quite tired**

Kiba slowly awoke to Naruto's naked body, at first he thought he was dreaming but, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blonde boy crouching in front of him, with slanted eyes almost as if he was thinking about something, then Kiba looked down... he looked down at his perfectly sculpted chest, his eyes continued down until they saw Naruto's abs, covered by the seal,they kept wandering to the bottom of his abs and he found hinmself, staring at a line of blonde hair that started there and led down to... Naruto's Hairy flaccid cock in front of his face, centimeters away,

"AHHHHHHH, Naruto what the fuck!?" Kiba exclaimed as he turned red

"Oh sorry, wasn't sure if you were dead or not, head said poking the blushing inuzuka's cheek"

He pushed his hand away "Why are you naked!?" He continued to Yell

"Shut up" he said in a low aggressive tone

"Our clothes are still wet" He continued on in the same pose and with the same facial feature,

"Well at least put something on!" Kiba Yelled pushing him over.

"There isn't anything, to put on" he said lying on the ground, Acting defeated, which wasnt like him

"We'll have to wait till our clothes dry to leave then" Kiba told him As he sat up

"D-Did the traps catch anything?" Kiba asked with a yawn

"N-No" Naruto said pounting

Kiba sighed, "nothing we can do then huh?"

"we may as well just put them on and go if we leave now we should get there by tomorrow morning"

"EHHHHHH!? Why do we have to travel in our wet clothes!?" Naruto screeched

"You're the one that wanted to keep on going anyways" he continued on

"Shut Up! I Just wanted this over and done with!"Kiba replied, which wasn't entirely wrong he couldn't handle being near Naruto this much, Maybe what happened last night pushed him over the edge and what he thought really affected him although he tried not to show it, he couldnt

"Fine" Naruto surrendered and started putting on his wet clothes not bothering to fight back

They geared up and set off, Naruto Feeling defeated, which wasn't like him, he must've felt terrible about last night, what he realized what he thought

Them both thinking they couldn't show eachover anything, in fear of jeopardizing, if only they knew, they both felt this way

Naruto tried to fully hide away his feelings for kiba, while Kiba on the other hand could never.


	4. Love

"Kiba is that it over there? The Town?" Naruto asked he seems to have gotten over it For now.

"I think so, come on, were almost there" Kiba replied in a hurry

They rushed into the town,they had arrived at noon, running through the streets, through the clustered crowds, and soon rushed over to the Onsen, that was really an Onsen Ryokan. They approached the old wooden building, and opened the door, entering, they removed their shoes and approached the front desk asking for the owner as Naruto removed the package from his backpack and gave it to the owner, he unraveled the ribbon that was sealing it and opened the packaged and inside it really turned out to be..

"BATH SALTS, REALLY!?" Naruto yelled, Kiba jumping in trying to stop him

"TWO DAYS FOR BATH SALTS!?" Kiba covered Naruto's mouth, restraining him with his arm, locking it around his chest, and apologized, It wasnt the first time he had to do this, Kiba sighed

"T-thank you, boys, sorry to make you travel all this way" Said the owner,

"O-oh its no problem" Kiba replied, fighting Naruto

"As a reward for all your hard work, why dont you boys have a few nights here, free of charge"

With that, both Kiba and Naruto suddenly stopped, both their faces filled with red, they slowly approached, the man as he went and got them their room key, They both thanked the owner in a quiet voice and quickly scuttled to their room. unlocking and entering it, They both took a minute to calm down, placing their things on their beds and then suddenly started jumping around in excitement, apparently having got over their depression, they both immediately started unpacking still buzzing from the excitement, Naruto had never gone to an Onsen before especially not an Onsen Inn, and Especially not with someone he more than liked, like Kiba He thought to himself, Kiba had Gone to an Onsen before, but only with a group, never alone, never with someone he cared for, and loved so much, like Naruto.

Naruto went first in not bothering with a towel, acting as free spirited as always, trying not to make things weird, trying not to reveal any of his feelings. But with them being alone at an onsen ryokan, That might be too much for Naruto, too much to bear, and something could slip or happen, he was worried, but didnt let it show, While Kiba on the other hand, could never fully suppress his feeling for Naruto, he normally wasnt shy, but around Naruto, he couldnt help but act shy, that was his way of acting, and trying to hide his feelings. Although something _Always_ Peered through

"ahhhhhh, ive never been in an onsen before" he said spreading his arms as he laid in the onesen forgetting about his worries, trying to at least.

Kiba, joined soon after, covering himself up with the small towel, unsurprisingly. he ran into the onsen, opposite naruto and placed the towel on the stone path surrounding it.

after a few minutes of relaxation they started to talk and slowly move in together,

"Naruto theres, theres something ive been meaning to tell you,"

He said as he slowly moved to the back of the onsen with naruto

"I, I know there is Kiba, I have something to tell you too..." Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, even though he knew in his heart he would regret it later, both their hearts beating faster and faster as they moved closer to eachover. as they met at the back of the onsen, both their hands intertwined. Their heads moving forward through the steam, Moving closer, Their lips intertwining as night fell. Naruto, not being able to control himself, let his hand wander, wander down Kiba's wanting body, past his perfectly chiseled pecs, over his amazing soft nipples, his sculpted abs. Kiba's heart started beating faster, as he let out a slight moan, oh god how long had he waited for this moment. Naruto's hand continued, he began to trace the the line of dark brown hair, past his stomach, leading down to his hairy, semi hard member, now in the embrace of Naruto's hand, oh god how they had both longed for this.

Naruto's tongue invaded Kiba's hot mouth, he couldn't hold back, he couldnt stop himself, his lust had control of him. After tonight, after this had ended he vowed he would never, ever allow himself to do this again. Naruto wouldn't, no, couldn't let this happen again. He could never jeopardize their friendship. He wouldn't ruin the very thing he worked so hard to forge. Even this was pushing it too far, too risky.

Naruto removed his hand from Kiba's and started to trace his body, his soft nipples, his pecs, calling out for Naruto's touch, his hardened, chiseled abs, his body was proof of his many hours of training, as he traced his perfect body, he released his tongue from the warm embrace of Kiba's mouth and started rubbing his shaft. He slowly went up and down his length, making sure to trace his pubic hair as he did, Kiba didn't bother to do any of this to Naruto, he couldn't, he was in pure bliss having his length rubbed by the person he cared for the most, having his body touched by the person he longed for, this felt too good this couldn't be real, Kiba thought to himself.

"N-Naruto, I love you" Kiba softly said to himself as Naruto release his shaft from his grip and looked up at Kiba,  
Tears rolled down the Inuzuka cheek, into the hot water of the onsen, Naruto, just stared.

"I Love you!" Kiba yelled, as a flood of tears passed his cheeks

"K-Kiba..." The words just barely managed to escape the Fox boys mouth as he started to tear up,  
The Lovers moved in together, Staring intently at each overs crying faces, them both moving closer, embracing eachover in a hug as a flood of tears escaped their bodys

"I Love You Naruto!"

"I-I-I Love you Kiba!" The words barely managed to escape

 **And i think im going to do one chapter a day maybe after i get to chapter 5** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **maybe and then try to make them 1,500 to 2,000 words each ;P Also i changed the story from what i was originally planning because this idea popped into my head and i fucking loved it, Not sure where im gonna go from here on though ;P**

 **And im going to try and keep my twitter updated when i post or update a new chapter if you want to follow me its**

 **FilthyWeeb_ (Two underscores)**

 **Good name, i know xD**


	5. Worry and Regret

**quick question, am i weird for shipping NaruKiba and not NaruSasu?  
** **i really dont like NaruSasu maybe sasukes too edgy for me  
Thanks for the support on this FanFic so far! I really appreciate it because im still new to writing fanfic, This chapter might be a bit sparse on small details as i dont live in japan nor am Japanese, so i havent included the normal things you sleep on in japan (Cant remember what they're called, or if they even have a name xD) But with all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I did make it so Naruto took control last chapter and the end of chapter 2, but this story will involve kiba as the top but i also, kinda wanted to give Naruto some early time in the spotlight xD, Well on with chapter 5!**

Naruto awoke to the touch a soft arm around his chest, not remembering much of last night he removed the hand of the person, being careful not to wake them up and sat up, he looked over to his right and saw, a sliding door, and outside of that the onsen they had been in the previous night, the sun softly glowing behind the wooden fence surrounding their small private onsen, it was early noon, he looked down at the person on his right who was cuddling him, it was Kiba. Naked.

Naruto blushed and screamed on the inside seeing the stripped inuzuka to his right, asleep, as he rembered the events that transpired last night, naruto, now with an entirely red face got up from the soft embrace of the bed, that they had shared the night before and approached the bathroom. He entered, turning on the shower, and briskly left, allowing it to warm up. He got a towel, and entered back into the bathroom, he stripped of his clothes and entered the shower. He began to wash himself trying to forget about the events of last night, he couldn't, Naruto began to touch himself to the thought Kiba, His flawless body, his good looks, those enticing eyes,Damn it! 'Kiba!' he yelled inside his mind as he reached his climax,

"Fuck" Naruto sighed to himself, what was he doing? he couldn't be doing this he thought to himself as he washed away what he had done, He didnt know what he should do, Date Kiba and change everything they used to be? even though that could make Them both happy.

Or... Or stay Friends, Naruto loved being friends, being able to act like his usual stupid self around Kiba, not being judged on it, being able to share his every thought with him, being able to just relax, not have to think about things with him, he could say and do anything when he was with Kiba, He cherished that freedom!

He,  
He,  
He was worried, scared, that if he revealed his true feelings to Kiba everything would come crashing down, even though they both wanted each over. even if they started dating and became a couple, he was worried, worried that, yes, they would be dating, what Naruto always wanted, He was, scared that if they did that would change everything, everything he wanted, he was scared, terrified

He didnt know what to do,

He didnt know what he wanted,

Stay friends be able to say what you want about eachover, to eachover, insult eachover jokingly, do anything say anything when they were together!

Or,

Or, become a couple, but perhaps lose the Kiba, that he fell in love with

Tears began to fall from his eyes, covering the Uzumaki's cheeks

"What do i do?" he said in a low voice

"WHAT DO I DO!?" he screamed as tears started streaming from his eyes, he collapsed onto the floor of the shower, his head buried in his legs, tears covering his legs and face as the water from the shower streamed onto his hair...  
He wiped his face and rinsed off when he heard Kiba get up from the bed. as he left the shower and put a towel around his waist Kiba came through the door to check on Naruto

"I-Is everything ok?" Kiba stuttered

"Y-Yes"

"Listen, about last night" the words barely managed escape Kiba's mouth before Naruto replied

"Let's just forget about it" Naruto replied as he moved passed kiba going back into the bedroom, Naruto didnt know what to do.

"S-Sure" Kiba replied softly trying not to cry,

Naruto exited the bathroom going back into the bedroom

"What are we gonna do today? we still have a day left on the old man" Naruto said trying to ignore his feelings once again

"Dunno" Kiba said quietly still standing in the doorway, away from the blonde boy

"I was thinking we could explore the town"

"Okay" Kiba said again, in a low tone

"Whats wrong?" naruto questioned

"Nothing" Kiba replied, Slamming the door, trying to hold back his tears

Naruto Wondered what was wrong with Kiba as he started to get dressed, his trousers covering up his slightly red legs having not been used to the heat of an onsen

Kiba, entered the shower fighting to hold back tears,

"Why? Why!? Why does Naruto suddenly not feel the same way? Why does he not care!?" He yelled, but was still mindful of his voice, trying not to alert Naruto, he didnt seek attention, in fact, the opposite

Naruto got up and headed over to the table, he turned on the kettle and brought out a (Cup? Idk) Of instant ramen and a pair of disposable chopsticks, he placed them on the table and waited, battling the thoughts that plagued his mind

As The Brunette left the Bathroom, he saw Naruto sitting to the right side next to the second bed, shoving ramen into his Mouth

"What are you doing!?" kiba yelled

"Wha do yoy mean what am i doin!?" He replied with a mouth full of noodles

"Why are you eating Ramen at 10am? we've just woken up!" Kiba Continued on

"SHUT UP, I can decide what i eat and when i do it!" Naruto said pouting with his nose up, Kiba sighed, not really even knowing why he really cared

"Whatever" He said sitting onto the bed, naked" Kiba was still hurt by what Naruto said, he was just trying to hide it, did this mean nothing? kiba pondered

Kiba started to get dressed, he wanted to just get out and explore the town, he needed a distraction, something to stop him from thinking about the situation, he needed something, anything they got dressed and ventured out into the town, Finally a distraction, they both thought to themselves. They walked down the streets, and ventured the town finding food stalls, shops filled with plastic ninja headbands from all five great nations, plastic Shurikan and Kunai and other ninja toys, they found clothes shops and even...

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled out,

"NO! NOT AGAIN, YOU'VE ALREADY HAD SOME TODAY" Kiba yelled trying to pull him backwards as everyone just stared at them. Kiba couldnt win over Naruto when there was a Ramen shop in front of him, they both finished their food, Naruto finishing every drop of the broth, and headed back to the onsen. They both collapsed onto the beds. and they laid there. just talking. Then Kiba asked something Naruto didn't want to hear

"Wanna get in the onsen?"

 **Gonna leave it there for now, thank you for reading chapter 5! Kinda got emotional there ~**

 **SORRY IF THIS SEEMS A BIT RUSHED OR BAD MY LAPTOP HAD AN ANEURYSM AND THE SECOND HALF OF THIS I WAS WRITING WENT POOF**

 **~ Worry and Regret**


	6. Torment and Confusion

"Wanna get in the Onsen?" As the words escaped His lips his instantly regretted it, he wanted Naruto to feel the same way as his so he asked this without thinking, he didn't want to force Naruto, he just so desperately wanted him to feel the same way. Kiba didn't want to ruin, their friendship, what they had forged, but he just couldn't wait or bear the thought of his feelings never being returned or realized. being alone with Naruto for 3 days straight had just pushed him over the edge, he couldn't contain his true feelings any longer, he needed something to happen, he needed Naruto.

Naruto replied with a soft yes, thinking that maybe if he just got in it with Kiba and did nothing else, maybe the answer would come to him, this could also give him an potential opportunity to talk to Kiba about it, maybe the circumstances would allow him to open up,

They both sat up and started to get ready Naruto got ready in the bathroom, this time, away from Kiba as he got ready in the bedroom. they both stripped and left their clothes, Naruto emerged this time covering himself up, like Kiba. He noticed this but didnt say anything. Maybe he pushed it too far? the thought resonated within his mind as they left the room through the sliding door, both of them covering themselves up with the small towel as they approached the onsen, they sat opposite eachover at the same position as last time, Naruto on the left, Kiba on the right.

They both relaxed in the hot spring for a while, peacefully until kiba brought up the same thing...

"A-About last night" Kiba spoke. God dammit Kiba. What have you done now, he thought to himself as the question pondered inside Naruto

"Listen, Kiba can we just forget about it... please" Naruto said in a slight stern tone

"Naruto, I-I cant just forget about it!" Kiba stuttered

"I Can't!" he continued, yelling now

"E-Ever since we met, I-I've loved you, I CANT JUST FORGET, NARUTO, I CAN'T" the words barely escaping his mouth before he started tearing up

"I love you" He repeated, in a lower tone as tears trickled down from his eyes, the stream tracing his cheeks, and his clans mark,

dropping from his chin into the Onsen, fading away into the warm water

Naruto spoke in a quiet voice, Kiba's ears barely hearing it

"I love you too, Kiba. But I cant be with you, no matter how much either of us wants it"

"Why... WHY!?" Kiba screamed, overwhelmed by emotion

"Why wont you return my feelings? I LOVE YOU NARUTO... please" a stream of tears began falling from his eyes

"I cant" Naruto spoke in a soft tone, tears covered the Uzumaki's face as he got up out of the hot spring's Embrace. He walked inside wiping his tears as he heard a voice call out from behind him

"Fine"

Naruto entered back into the room, closing the door behind him, he dried himself off quickly and got in bed. He wanted this day to be over. The sooner. The better. he had to stop thinking. He had to.

He tried to sleep, to put all of this behind himself as quickly as possible, but he couldn't. As soon as he drifted off, he had this, dream. He, he was alone in a dark tunnel with only Kiba standing at the end surrounded by light, every dream was the same, it would begin.

"I Love you Naruto, I love you" Kiba called out, his words echoing through the tunnel, "Why dont you love me? Why Naruto, WHY!?" it would continue. Naruto would run, run towards kiba pushing through the darkness as Kiba continued to repeat the words, Naruto would run to Kiba apologizing with every stride he took, "Kiba, Im sorry" Naruto continued as he ran. he continued to run and run but Kiba Wouldn't get any closer. so instead, unable to fight back he would eventually collapse, sitting there, on the cold stone floor. his head in his legs while his hands were placed on his head "Kiba... Kiba Im sorry... Im sorry" He would repeat to himself, his voice getting louder and louder, until eventually...

Naruto gasped waking up, soaked in his own sweat, trying to catch his breath. Naruto looked to his right, Kiba was asleep on the bed next to him, with his silly dog bone boxers on. He looked up, he saw the moon shining onto the onsen through the door. He sighed, it was just a dream. he checked the clock as he wiped the sweat of his face, 4:37. Naruto sighed

"Better get up" He quietly thought to himself, as he pulled himself up and headed over to the bathroom, the cold tile floor shocking his body as he made his way over to the sink. Naruto briskly washed his face and then put his clothes on before heading outside to the onsen. The sun began to rise, the light reflecting off the water like a mirror, he stared at the onsen's water and began to think about last night.

"I love you Naruto"

"Why, why wont you Love me, Naruto?"

The words engraved into his mind, into his memory, he shook his head trying to forget the memories of last night, but he couldn't, the thoughts of last night pondering him, in trying so hard to protect his friendship, the thing he had tried so hard to forge, he could have easily ruined it, forever. Just because he was scared, scared that if he got what he wanted things between them would change,

"Why?" Naruto spoke, staring expressionlessly at the water

"Why does it have to be like this?" Naruto stood there, motionless, emotionless and scared.

Naruto, breaking out of the trance his own thought had put him into, went back inside, not wanting to think about the events that transpired last night anymore. He opened the door, and returned to the bedroom where he saw Kiba, naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes reddened, had had been crying. Naruto knew what was wrong but didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"I think we should head back to konoha today" Kiba said, rubbing his eyes

"Uh, Yeah" Naruto agreed

"We can leave after you get ready" Naruto spoke in a low tone

"Sure I-I'll get ready now" Kiba replied, matching the Uzumaki's tone

The pair got ready and set of from the onsen back to konohagakure

 **Thanks for reading chapter 6! Sorry this took a bit longer im trying to take longer to edit, fact check and criticize These chapters before i post them**


	7. Allowance

**Naruto and Kiba left the village that they were staying at and began to travel back to the leaf village on their two day journey, Who knows what will happen when they get back to Konoha, will their friendship be tarnished forever? Or will this bring them closer to discovering eachover?**

 **~Two days later~**

Naruto and Kiba both arrived back at Konoha, The sun beading down on them as they entered back into the village.

"Naruto, why don't you go back home and i'll file the report to Tsunade-Sama" Kiba said as they passed through the streets of Konoha, this was unlike Kiba, he hated doing reports they were always boring and consumed too much of his time. But today, today Kiba didn't care he just needed to get away from Naruto

"S-Sure" Naruto replied not arguing as he also wanted to do the same, Naruto split off from Kiba and returned home. He opened the door and took of his shoes, leaving them at the doorway, he turned on his light and walked over to his bed. He laid down on his bed trying to relax and forget about what happened, he couldn't, oh god why couldn't he just forget? he got up, taking off his clothes and putting them away to be washed later, he went over to his wooden drawer and got a pair of his cartoon ramen boxers out and put them on, the boxers perfectly outlining his soft member. He laid back down on his sheets, trying to relax, he couldn't. All Naruto could think about was Kiba, His enticing eyes, The good looks he ever so needed, the smell that made him crave him, and him hairy member that made the Inzuzuka irresistible, Naruto couldn't stop himself, he wouldn't let himself have kiba, so instead, he would allow himself to do this, once more.

Naruto pulled down his boxers to reveal his semi-hard member, as it fell back against the patch of blonde hair his stomach, the Uzumaki gripped it with his right hand and started to touch himself to the thought of Kiba with his left. His good looks, irresistible body. Naruto started to pump his dick faster to the thought of Kiba, the sun beading down on him through the window as he thought of the Brunette. His left hand continued wandering down his body, he started feeling his abs as the image of the boy stayed in his mind, he traced him muscles his fingertips taking in every detail as he thought of the Boy. Naruto's hand continued, it continued to wander down his body, passing his hairy dick and cupping his balls as he continued to imagine him. He continued to masturbate faster as his left hand continued to cup his balls and felt his as he wandered his fingers over them. Naruto moaned out. Yelling "Kiba!" As he reached his climax. He Breathed heavily. The Uzumaki's cum landed on his body, a stream of the white substance continued down the boys frame, with the exception to some of it being stuck in his hair, and some of it landing on his boxers. Naruto moaned as he finished and removed his hand.

He didn't bother to clean up the mess he had made, he felt great, except, doing that reminded him that he would never be able to actually do it with kiba. he ignored those thoughts and just tried to sleep, he could clear up the mess in the morning.

 **Oh no**

 **Please no**

 **Not again please!**

 **It was the dream again  
The same dream that pushed him to the edge**

 **It started**

Naruto drifted off into sleep as the dream began.  
It was the tunnel again, he was greeted by the familiar dark tunnel and the cold air as it hit his body, "No, not again please!" Naruto screamed. He began to run. Kiba was there, again standing at the end of the the tunnel, a light surrounding him, The inuzuka called out the familiar words.

"I Love you Naruto, I love you"

"No, not again" the jinchuriki screamed as he ran to Kiba

"Why wont you return my feelings Naruto, why!?"

Naruto continued to run,

"Kiba, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. I love you, i'm sorry" he repeated sprinting towards the boy

"Kiba, Please!"

He didn't seem to move forwards no matter how many strides he took or how much he ran

Naruto gasped, it was just a dream, all just a dream, he woke up covered in sweat and dried cum that caked his body, he sat up and looked down at his chest

"It wasn't a dream, i did touch myself to Kiba last night" Naruto sighed, regret in his voice, he looked to his left, through his window, the village of konoha beautifully illuminated under the light of the shining sunrise

He got up, leaving the dirtied boxers on his bed as he approached the bathroom, hopping trying not to trip over as he put them on. He looked in the mirror and sighed

"What are you doing, Naruto?" he asked himself before looking down and washing his face, the cold water causing a shiver throughout his body. He continued and took a small towel and ran it through the cold water as the of the rest of the water trickled down through the drain. He moved back and used it to wipe up the sweat and cum that had been caked onto his body from the night before, he jumped back as the cold water from the towel hit his body. he wiped himself down, washing away all the guilt and shame and then cleaned off the towel and put it back before heading back into the other room.

He found the clothes in the place he left them last night, unwashed of course, he forgot to wash them after what happened last night, Naruto sighed and began to get ready. He left his apartment and headed over to the hokage's office, to see if Tsunade-Sama needed him for anything

 **Thanks for reading chapter 7!  
Reviews and feedback much appreciated **


	8. Distractions and Fear

**Sorry for the wait, (Not like there's anyone waiting anyway, lol) i've been wanting to take a bit more time in polishing up theses chapters and have making them a bit longer, but now that that's been said, please enjoy chapter 8**

"Jeez, of course when I need a mission i dont get one" Naruto sighed, walking down the streets of Konoha having just been informed that there's nothing that needs to be done. Naruto, puzzled on what he could do, he decided to train. He would always train when something like this happened, it cleared his head and gave him a distraction. Naruto, headed further into Konoha, he had a small wooded area he would train, whenever he needed to blow of steam or relax, he hurried over there, needing to clear his mind.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called out into Naruto's apartment, "wanna go and do something"

"I-I wanna forget about last night..." Kiba said to himself, speaking slowly

"Oi, Naruto! Open the door!" he continued on, pushing the door open as he reached the end of his sentence, not wanting to wait any longer.

"O-Oh" Kiba slightly surprised that the door was unlocked, slowly walked in

"N-Naruto?" He called out, no response

"N-Naruto, listen i want to forget about the other nights as much as you do" Kiba slowly made his way further into his apartment his head spinning as he searched for the uzumaki.

"O-Oh, he must be out" Kiba said to himself as he started to approach his bed, messy, as always. He continued to approach. As he got closer he saw Naruto's dirtied cartoon ramen boxers on top of his crumpled sheets, Kiba smiled as he picked them up, making a mess on his fingers as he did so, "You dirty Uzumaki" He thought to himself as he chuckled. He knew what it was straight away. He brought the boxers to his nose. He sniffed the Boys regret, smelling the sweet smell of sweat and musk. Kiba began to get hard, his member fighting in the confines of his pants. Kiba traced his hands over the outline, granting himself a slight moan as he did so

No! What was he doing? He couldn't be doing this, he couldn't continue on doing this. Kiba needed to stop, he couldn't do this to himself, all he was doing was tempting himself making himself crave Naruto more and more. He wouldn't continue on like this... tonight... tonight he would talk to Naruto about how he truly felt, he needed to see if Naruto felt the same way, to see if he shared these feelings with Kiba, or. Or if the nights at the Onsen were just a mistake that Naruto never wanted to happen. He needed to end this madness, Kiba had to find out, once and for all, how he really felt... Kiba took one last sniff of the enticing boxers, this time, he smelled it with the intent of tracking His scent. Kiba sighed, throwing the soiled boxers back on the bed as he left Naruto's apartment and went to look for him.

* * *

"Rasengan" The jinchuriki yelled as he lunged forwards toward an oak tree at least triple his width. (Not _That_ Width) He pulled back from the tree, panting heavily, sweat grouping on his face. The jutsu had made a large circular Dent in the tree bark, with the surrounding wood being scorched, almost as if it had been lighted on fire briefly. The surrounding trees having been inflicted in the same way...

Naruto fell to one knee, his breathing became faster and his panting became louder. Kiba saw the exhausted Uzumaki as he approached from above him, sweat and dirt covering his face. Kiba continued travelling from tree to tree, as not to interfere. "Oh, he was here," Kiba thought to himself remembering the location He stood above, as Kiba crouched on a tree branch, his head filled with worry as he saw the Uzumaki collapse

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he approached the unconscious Boy, he was careful traversing his way down, not wanting to join Naruto in an unconscious state.

"Naruto!" He continued to yell standing over Naruto's unconscious body

"Ki-ba?" The words barely managing to escape his lips before he fell back unconscious. Naruto.. Kiba lifted up his unconscious body and Sprinted back into the main part of Konoha. He began to breathe heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks. Naruto...

The Inzuzuka hurried back to the main part of Konoha, running through the streets and pushing his way through the crowds, running and running until he finally saw Naruto's apartment. After what had felt like an eternity of running and torment Kiba arrived back at naruto's apartment, bearing him in his arms as he pushed the door open, running straight through the room over to his bed, that was still in the same messy state as before. Kiba didnt hesitate is pushing the sheets and the boxers that he had played with prior to the floor, laying Naruto softly on his mattress, he ran back out the door and and tried to find Sakura, or somebody. Anybody... Kiba left, searching, he needed to find anyone that could help he checked sakura's house, no sign of her there, he checked the hospital, no sign of her there, he checked everywhere, he couldn't find her.

"Naruto. I'm sorry" kiba apologized crying, tears rolling of his skin hitting the ground as he ran back to naruto's apartment.

"S-Sakura..." Kiba said as he busted through the door, She was already there, she had seen Kiba running through the streets with Naruto in his arms, she ran to his apartment in hopes of helping him.

"Where were you? You just bring Naruto back like this and leave!?" She questioned frantically

"I was looking for you. Dont you think, for a second I would leave Naruto like this" Kiba said, wiping tears off his face

"Kiba, a-are you?"

"I'm fine, just, how is Naruto? Whats wrong?"

Sakura sighed

"He's fine for now, we got to him quickly" She said, kiba noticed her breathing was disrupted, but chose not to say anything

"He'll need a few days of rest before he can move properly"

"W-Why, whats wrong? What happened"

"His body is damaged, badly, his bones are fractured, the muscle tissue is torn, and he almost completely depleted him chakra. it could've been bad if you hadn't of found him so quickly" Sakura explained, putting her hair back down to its usual position.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief

"And i did channel a good amount of my chakra into healing him and made sure he had enough chakra to stay alive, so make sure he doesn't do anything stupid for the next few days, i may not be able to heal him if he goes overboard, not that saying that will stop him" She said as she smiled, thankful that Naruto was alright.

That's why her breathing was different Kiba noted.

"T-thank you. Sakura"

"mhm! Leave it to me!" he said in her cheerful voice

"Well, I need to head out, take care of him for me Kiba"

"S-Sure" Kiba said in a low tone, he approached Naruto's body further, standing over it, the door closed

"You idiot, You big fucking idiot" Tears spilling from his eyes, landing on the bandages wrapped around his body.

"Don't you ever, ever, do something like that again, not until you've given me an answer..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 8! Now, i think its possible to die from lack of chakra in Naruto... i think... yeah... I might work on a chapter or a chapter and a half a day from here on out because i want to improve my writing by looking at what i've just written and seeing what i can change, improve or by seeing what words and phrases I can put in a different way. Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Distractions and Fear part 2

Naruto left the main area of Konoha and started to run over to his training spot as the same old thoughts continued to ponder inside the confines of his mind, slowly pushing him to the edge of insanity.

He arrived there, at his training ground, his footprints still engraved into the soil from the last time he was there, this was his secret spot, he would always run off here, a place where no-one could bother him like his own bubble, disconnected from everyone else. He remembered showing Kiba this spot a few times, he was the only person he ever showed it to. Naruto reminisced as he remembered old memories that had happened here. He remembered when he showed this to Kiba for the first time, he remembered his exact reaction,

"This is the place you wanted to show me?" the younger inuzuka said as he rearranged akamaru on his head

"Lame" he called out

"Shut up! its not lame" Naruto remembered, chuckling to himself ,

Oh and the time when they had a fight there, they pretty badly injured eachover, but not wanting to tell anyone about the spot, they lied and said they just tripped, he chuckled to himself, they grew up here together, Kiba had probably forgotten about this place though, The Uzumaki thought to himself, a line of tears forming down his right cheek streaking down his jinchuriki mark, he wanted to make more moments like this, he loved these moments, cherished them. Getting to be his normal self not having to worry about anyone making fun of him or judging him.

"Its not fair, ITS NOT FAIR!" Naruto yelled summoning a shadow clone, he began to make a Rasengan

"ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR!" he released it onto a tree completely destroying it,

"Why, why does everything happen to me?" Tears beginning to flood from his ears, He continued making shadow clones, and forming Ransengan's

"Why... WHY!?" Naruto continued to strike and yell, He didn't care anymore he fractured is right arm and Damaged his Vocal cords, he didnt care...

He tore the muscle tissue in his arms and legs, he didn't care

He depleted almost all his chakra, nearly killing himself, he didn't care

This was nothing, all of this was nothing compared to the pain of never being able to have Kiba, never being able to hold him, never being able to show him his true feelings, this was nothing, He continued to strike, he striked and striked and striked, until he couldn't anymore. Naruto collapsed on the the grass as he heard a voice calling out to him "Naruto!" Heh, it was Kiba, he could never leave him alone could he...?


	10. Regret and Emotion

**One day later**

Naruto woke up, his eyes opening onto the streets of konoha its was a sunny afternoon. He tried to adjust himself, his entire body aching, like a constant stream of kunai and shuriken were being relentlessly thrown at his body. He could barely move. He tried to look down at his body, his head throbbing as he adjusted it downwards. He was in his light blue pajamas with the entirety of his body covered in bandages, not a single spot was left uncovered.

Naruto tried to sit up, he screamed out as he attempted to move his body upwards. His entire body groaning in agony as he did so. The pain was too much to bear, the movement of his back as he tried to sit up sent shockwaves of pain throughout his injured body. He collapsed against the backboard of his bed, sweat escaping his body, he barely managed to pull his body up halfway. The words "Damn it" Escaped The boys mouth, he couldn't even sit up against his backboard, the pain was too much on his body.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled punching the Konoha symbol behind him, He screamed as his clenched fist made contact against it

"N-Naruto?" Called out a voice from below the end of his bed, the person mysterious person peered over the end of the bed, It was a familiar face that Naruto wanted to forget about.

"Kiba?" The Uzumaki questioned, groaning as he continued to try and sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well who do you think brought you home?" Kiba answered rubbing his head. "I'ts not like i could've just left after i brought you here"

"Oh. S-sorry" He answered staring at his injured body

"How did you find me?" The injured uzumaki asked

"Uh, well, y'know. Um... Your, Boxers" Kiba replied, his face going as red as his clan's mark as he began to look away trying to avoid eye contact

"EEEHHHH. You smelled those!? Whats wrong with you!?" Naruto tried to yell, his throat strained and began to cough

"Sorry" He replied, shifting his view back to the injured boy

'Pervert' He mumbled under his breath pouting

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT!?" Kiba yelled "IF ANYONE HERE'S A PERVERT ITS YOU" Kiba continued, yelling

"Whatever" Naruto didn't want to yell, well, in actuality he couldn't

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Naruto sighed,

"I was worried about you. I wasn't sure if i went overboard during the other nights. I didn't know if you hated me know" Kiba explained approaching the side of Naruto's bed

"Let's just forget about the other nights, after all that's what you want right?" Kiba continued as he sat on the bed

Naruto's face fell downward. Tears fell from the boys face, landing on his body and soaking into the bandages

"I don't to forget about the other nights" Naruto said to himself as tears continued to stream from his eyes, he didn't want to forget it. But he had to, for their sake.

"Do you remember that place? The place I was when you found me?" Naruto spoke, tears slowly spilling from his eyes

"mhm, our old secret"

Naruto looked up as tears spilled down his chin "Y-You remember?"

"Of course I do" Kiba said in a harsh tone, "How could i forget?" he continued on, sighing as he finished the sentence

"Remember when we dared eachover to see who could climb the highest? Remember when it was your turn? You got five meters off the ground and then sat up there for hours, all just because you were too scared to come down?" Kiba said laughing as he finished his sentence

"heh, yeah" Naruto replied, chuckling in return "I used to be such a scared kid, you helped be to become stronger" Naruto continued, grinning as he reached the end of his sentance

Kiba's eyes darted towards him, he stared at him as the Uzumaki while he continued to grin. The inuzuka moved his head over Naruto's legs,

"Naruto..."

The Uzumaki looked down at Kiba with a puzzled expression

"Don't you ever, ever, ever. do something that stupid again" The words escaped his mouth as Kiba's head lowered, against the Uzumaki's legs, tears spilling over his cheeks soaking into Naruto's blue pajama bottoms.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, you fucking idiot." His hand slamming against the mattress as he tears continued to stream from his eyes

Naruto stared at Kiba with a blank expression plastered onto his face.

"Im sorry, Kiba Im sorry" Naruto said, his words reaching Kiba as he continued to cry, his tears landing on Naruto's Pajamas

"Kiba Im sorry" Naruto began to join Kiba, Tears now rolling down The Uzumaki's face

"Kiba im so sorry" Tears now flooding out of the pairs faces, Kiba looked up, he witnessed the regret that was plastered onto Naruto's face as he approach him, slowly moving down the bed towards the crying Uzumaki

Kiba, lunging towards Naruto pulled him close

"Don't ever do that to me again" he whispered as he pulled him into his embrace. Naruto, ignoring the pain that plagued his body, hugged him back. hesitating at first.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you fucking moron!" the words escaped Kiba's mouth as he tightened his grip around Naruto's body, both of their shoulders now soaked in tears

Kiba let himself stay like that for two minutes before asking the Uzumaki something as he moved away from his embrace "why did you do all this?" He questioned as he wiped his eyes, clearing the tears that had clung to his cheeks. Kiba stood up, standing by the bed as Naruto moved to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over it. The blonde stared at the floor, not being able to face Kiba

"To forget..."

"To forget about you" The blonde stated. Kiba stumbled back, confused by the response

"What do you mean?"

"To forget about my feelings for you..." as the words escaped Naruto's mouth he stood up. As his foot connected to the floor, the feeling of pain shot through his entire body, it had felt like his ankle had been put into a vice every time it connected to the floor. And that his spine had been completely shattered as he tried to move. A scream escaped his mouth as he tripped over forwards, kiba only just being able to grab his arm as he pulled him into his embrace, the blonde continued to yell as Kiba's hand connected to his arm.

"N-Naruto!" The words escaped the Inuzuka's lips as he caught naruto. The blonde didn't move, he only stared down at Kiba's chest with a blank expression plastered across his face.

"D-Don't worry, let's just get you back to bed, you need to rest." Kiba stated as he helped Naruto up off of the wooden floor, taking Naruto in his arms as he couldn't walk. While he helped the boy to bed, a sentence escaped his mouth

"K-Kiba, please. stay with me..."

"W-What"? Kiba stuttered, shocked at what escaped his lips

"Please, stay with me for tonight... Please"

"O-Of course." He said as he helped the boy to his bed, laying him down on the left, facing the window. As he covered him with the sheets he asked Naruto a question

"A-Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Kiba. As Kiba laid down on the bed next to Naruto he asked him a question as their eyes met

"N-Naruto, c-can I, hug you" Kiba asked as his cheeks warmed up and started turning a light red

"S-Sure" Naruto chuckled at Kiba before turning over so Kiba could place his arm around his injured chest.

"Good night" Kiba spoke, while gripping the Uzumaki's chest softly before drifting off into sleep

"Night" He replied as he closed his eyes drifting off into sleep as Kiba did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 9! Sorry for the three day wait my laptop has been partly broken so i had to get it fixed and i've been dealing with some things.**


	11. Anger and tears

Kiba awoke to a familiar presence, his eyes locked onto the asleep Blonde in front of him. His arm softly locked around his chest. Kiba removed his arm and rolled over, being careful not to wake the injured boy. His eyes began darting around the familiar room, inspecting it. As he sat up, the covers fell off his chest onto his lap revealing his black undershirt as he stretched. He moved over to the edge of the bed and got up. He walked over to Naruto's shower, being careful not to put too much pressure on each of his feet as to not make a sound while walking on his wooden floor, not wanting to wake the sleeping Uzumaki up. He got undressed, stripping out of his black undershirt and black pajama bottoms before putting them away. He walked back over to the doorway, only left in his boxers and looked at Naruto's sleeping body.

'Naruto... what did you mean last night?' He thought to himself as he looked at the Uzumaki's peaceful sleeping body before returning into the bathroom to strip his boxers and take a shower. As the hot water hit the Inuzuka's body he pondered about what Naruto could've meant last night

'What did he mean, To forget about you?' The inuzuka questioned as he rubbed down his chest with soap, tracing his pecs before receding to his abs as he continued to question what the blonde meant.

'what did he mean, to forget about you? c-could he feel the same way as me...?' The thought pondered in his mind as he rinsed the soap off of his body

'W-what he said last night...' Kiba said to himself as he remembered the events of last night.

'To forget about you..."

'Please... stay with me..."

The words Naruto spoke echoed in his mind

Kiba shook his head trying to forget, it was probably nothing. Right?

Kiba continued to rinse himself off. As he left the shower, he wrapped a white towel around his waist and took hold of his clothes. He opened the door to leave, steam flooding out as he did so. He left the bathroom to see Naruto sitting up in the bed that they had previously shared, staring out of the window into the streets of Konoha, of which were illuminated by the afternoon sunlight.

"How are you feeling" Kiba asked Naruto as he approached him, water dripping down his frame with every step he took.

"I-I'm feeling better, thank you" The blonde responded quietly as he shifted his gaze from the window to Kiba

Kiba continued to walk over to the injured Blonde water dripping down his frame and trickling onto the wooden floor as he did so

"C-Can i sit down?" Kiba asked as he halted his movement

Naruto responded to Kiba with a nod as he moved his head back to its original position, trying to hide the blushing that had started to form on his face as the naked Kiba approached. Kiba sat down on the bed where he had just previously slept minutes ago.

"Naruto..."

"What did you mean when you said 'To forget about you' last night?" He questioned

"N-Nothing, I didn't really mean anything, it just sorta slipped out" Naruto replied with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to shake off the question. Kiba knew he was lying but chose not to persist.

"O-Okay then, but..."

"But what were you doing the other night?" Kiba asked as he shifted his Gaze toward the water stricken floor.

"W-What was I doing?" Naruto stuttered turning his had back towards Kiba, the memories of last night and the night before flooding his mind. Naruto thought about what to say.

"Um.." The words escaped Naruto's lips as Kiba shifted his head back upwards expecting a response

"Um. Nothing" Is the answer he received instead

"Well you were clearly doing something" Kiba said, raising his voice slightly, in anger "Just tell me"

"I wasn't doing anything" Naruto replied moving his face slightly away from Kiba's, not being able to meet his gaze, he didn't want to tell him why. he couldn't.

"Yes you were! Just tell me!" Kiba yelled, he began to get frustrated with him

"Training..."Naruto said in a low tone

"You weren't 'Training' Just tell me!" Kiba continued, slowly raising his voice as he got more fed up with the Uzumaki

"I Can't..."

"Yes you can!" Kiba persisted, still looking at the back of Naruto's head

"Why do you care so much!?" Naruto yelled, snarling at Kiba as he moved his face back towards him "First you ask me why I said 'To forget you' the other night, now you wanna know what i was doing the other night!? why, why with all the questions!? Just leave me alone!"

"Because... Because..." As the Inuzuka finished his sentence he tilted his head down. Naruto, still staring at Kiba saw a solitary tear roll down his cheek which made him back off of Kiba slightly

"I'm asking because I care about you, you fucking idiot!" Kiba yelled at him while shifting his gaze back towards the startled Naruto

"I wanna know because I fucking care you Moron!" Kiba continued on. All Naruto could do was continue to stare, stare at the yelling, emotional Inuzuka.

Kiba got up from the bed and moved back over toward the bathroom, all Naruto could do is stare as he walked away. Stare as he entered the bathroom and stare as Kiba slammed the door.

Kiba slammed the bathroom door and sat behind it. His heart beating out of his chest. His breathing heavy and rapid... Tears slowly streamed from his eyes, down the boys smooth cheeks tracing his clans mark and falling down his chin, finally landing on the towel that covered his bottom half up. All Naruto could do was stare at the door with an expressionless face as heard the soft sound of sobbing from Kiba behind the door. Naruto could do nothing as Kiba stayed like this crying for minutes before he got up and got dressed into the pajamas he had worn the night before. As the soft sound of crying ceased the Uzumaki broke out of the trance and got up himself. As he got up he slightly groaned as the pain from his ankles shot through his body. Even though the pain, while still there, was severely lessened as apposed to what he felt yesterday, it was definitely still there, and still hurt.

The blonde boy started to get dressed into his regular clothes, stripping off his blue and white pajama top and bottoms. And removing all the bandages that clung to his body. As Naruto finished striping off the bandages and Pajamas Kiba emerged from the bathroom in his black undershirt and Bottoms, both of which he wore the night before, with his eyes as red as his clans marking. He emerged from the bathroom to find a naked Naruto getting dressed in front of him, in front of the bed they had shared the night before.

Kiba, not even paying any attention to the stripped Uzumaki made his way over to the front door.

"I'll be over later" Kiba informed Naruto as he stood by the door, softly rubbing his eyes, trying to forget about the events that just transpired. He didn't mean to Yell at Naruto like that... He just... He just cared about him and didn't want Naruto to think he only wanted to know what was going on without actually thinking about his feelings. He didn't like when Naruto thought he was alone, or when he didn't tell Kiba anything. He wanted Naruto to know that there was someone there to talk to and to listen to him.

"S-Sure" Naruto replied as he got dressed, trying to do the same as the Inuzuka

Tonight... Tonight Kiba would asked Naruto about how he truly felt. He couldn't stay like this forever. it was pure torture to him.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is Kinda bad, first time writing in 3 days so my apologies for a bad chapter and for missing days, had some stuff to deal with.**

 **But None the less thank you for reading Chapter 10! *~***

 **And thank you for 550 views!**


	12. Answers and Needs

**Sorry for not uploading that much guys, ive been dealing with some stuff and have been kinda busy. So, my apologies  
And Hana's character might not be spot on here because i wasn't sure what she was like, i only knew briefly of what her personality was like after researching on the wiki about her personality and character, so my apologies if its not perfect ;P  
And I'm also thinking of working on another NaruKiba fic alongside this one, I have the idea planned out, its a good plot, its just a matter of when to work on it **

**But anyways, On with chapter 11!**

As Kiba exited Naruto's apartment and walked out onto the streets of konoha he sighed to himself wiping away the remaining tears that had grouped at his reddened eye. Kiba walked down the streets of konoha reflecting on the events that had transpired last night

"Please... stay with me" The words echoed in his mind as he remembered waking up next to the injured Uzumaki, his arm wrapped loosely around Naruto's chest. Remembering this triggered another memory, this time a memory of the events that had happened earlier. Seeing a naked Uzumaki get dressed by the bed that they had previously shared the previous night, as he emerged from the bathroom with reddened eyes from crying just moments ago.

Kiba snapped out of his trance and continued down the streets of Konoha as the afternoon sun beaded down onto him. Kiba shook his head as he walked forwards through the sparse streets trying not to remember the fact that he had yelled at Naruto earlier in the day. Kiba continued through the streets trying to suppress his memories and not think about this morning and the previous night. He soon arrived back at the Inuzuka home. He approached and soon after opening it saw his sister Hana, in the kitchen preparing lunch. As Kiba closed the door and took off his sandals his sister immediately span her head around to the direction of the door. As Hana spotted her brother bending down to take off his sandals she stopped preparing the vegetables,placed the knife onto the counter and approached him.

As soon as Kiba finished taking his sandals off, he stood back up properly, moving from the bent over stance he was in moments ago, as he shifted his gaze towards his sister as she asked him a question

"Kiba, where were you last night?" Hana questioned, worrying about her younger brother.

"N-Nowhere" An exhausted reply escaped the younger inuzuka's mouth

"Kiba, tell me" Hana continued, changing her voice to a slightly more worried tone

"..." Kiba didn't answer

"Kiba?"

"Kiba?"

Kiba, snapping out his trance after being placed there by his thoughts uttered a simple, "What?" in reply to Hana

"Where were you last night?And why are you in your pajamas?"

"I-I was at Naruto's place" Kiba replied pushing his view to the side, trying to hide a slight red shade that had appeared on his cheeks. Due to the question Hana asked and the answer Kiba gave, along with being disrupted from his thoughts prematurely, thoughts of Introducing Naruto to his family as his boyfriend caused a light red colour to be plastered across his cheeks.

As Kiba moved away from Hana and began to make his way towards his room, so that he could be alone with his thoughts, Hana asked another question

"Why?" Hana questioned Kiba as he tried to walk away

"Because i was worried about him" Kiba replied, approaching his bedroom, before disappearing into its confines.

Kiba approached his drawer to get out a new set of his regular clothes, a black jacket, black trousers and a black tee. He began to strip off his pajamas, taking off his black top, revealing his slightly tanned body, his sculpted abs that were even further defined by the afternoon sun as it reflected onto his body, he removed his bottoms next, revealing his muscular and well built legs, that led up to his flaccid member, it was emphasized and shown off even more by his tight dog bone boxers as they clung to it. Kiba removed his boxers, flinching slightly as his member hit the cold air, he had only gotten out of the shower minutes ago after all. He sat down against his unmade bed as he began to think of what happened last night, him yelling at Naruto. "Kiba, stop it" The Inuzuka thought to himself, trying to forget that he had yelled at the person he loved... But his mind had already thought of it. And as he tried to forget about it his mind wandered... Trying to take his mind of yelling at Naruto made him think of the events that transpired afterwards, but all he could think of was him coming out of the shower afterwards and seeing...

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled to himself, his mind wandered and he started to see images of Naruto naked and getting dressed in his mind.

"Fuck..." Kiba once again said to himself as he lowered his head downwards to find himself, partly hard. but still none the less, hard...

Kiba hesitated in taking care of the problem he had presented himself with. As Kiba moved his hand downwards towards his 'problem' thoughts of Naruto flashed through his mind 'I really shouldn't be doing this' The Inuzuka thought to himself, as his hand slowly continued to descend downwards towards his member. He gripped it in his right hand as he muttered the words 'fuck it' in his mind. He couldn't stay like this forever he had to something about it, if nothing else, he would at least allow himself to do this...

Kiba started to slowly touch his member with his right hand, making it completely hard as he continued to rub his shaft, tracing his brown pubic hair every time his hand returned to the base. Thoughts of a naked Naruto flashed in his mind as he continued to pump his member faster and faster every time he traced his length. He elicited a small moan from himself as he increased speed. As the Inuzuka neared his climax he thought of Naruto's body more and more as he continually rubbed down his cock, His amazing abs, his well built chest. All leading straight down to his... "Unghh" Kiba Moaned out as he reached his climax, his orgasm landing all over his chest and his bed sheets... Kiba's breathing slowly normalizing as his Stiff member slowly returned to its original form.

"Fuck..." Kiba said to himself as he regained a regular breathing pattern and reached to his drawer for a tissue, his hands slightly shaking in the aftermath

"What did I just do?" The Inuzuka mumbled to himself as he wiped his cum off of his chest and bed sheets. slowly getting up after he had made sure he cleaned all of it off and left none behind

"I-I can't do this anymore... I need an answer from Naruto, I need to know what he feels..." Kiba said to himself as he got dressed


	13. Anxiety

**Before you read chapter 12 i just wanna give a big thank you to everyone who followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and viewed this story! Being new to writing FanFic and seeing people enjoy my story is really encouraging and amazing to know people are liking my stuff! So i just wanted to say a big thank you, and with that out of the way, on with chapter 12!**

* * *

Kiba emerged from his bedroom, half an hour after the 'incident,' fully dressed in his regular clothes, minus his black sandals that had been left at the door when he entered his home. After leaving his bedroom and closing his door, he headed back into the living room and found a note placed out on the table. He approached the sofa that was placed opposite of the table and collapsed onto it, letting out a low grunt as he read the note.

Gone out shopping I'llBe home around Five

-Hana

As Kiba's eyes hit the end of the note, he darted his head around towards the clock and sighed as he saw the clock read 2:37 "So, I've got 5 hours to kill" Kiba said as he got up off of the sofa, he was planning on heading to Naruto's place at around half past seven when it was just getting dark, so he could talk to Naruto about what was going on between them and about their future. As Thoughts flashed through the Inuzuka's mind about what he could do to kill time, he remembered something that he had forgot to do yesterday because he was with Naruto.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said to himself with a sudden burst of energy in his voice as he moved over towards the door. "Crap! Sorry boy!" Kiba continued on, talking to himself as he Struggled to get his shoes on in a hurry. Kiba quickly exited the Inuzuka home and made his way through the streets of Konoha, the sun beading down on him as he hurried over to the Kennels, not wanting to make the Ninja Pup wait any longer.

As Kiba arrived at the kennels he stood bent over, resting his hands against his knees, breathing heavily as the hot afternoon sun continued to focus and bead down onto the exhausted Inuzuka while he continued to pant and sweat.

"You're late"

He heard a familiar voice call out to him from inside the kennels. As Kiba moved his head up he noticed his mother, Tsume Inuzuka standing before him, holding a slightly bandaged Akamaru

"A-Akamaru!" Kiba called out, wiping the sweat off his cheek as he got up and rushed over towards the bandaged Dog.

"Don't overdo it next time" His mother Tsume Scolded him as Kiba stroked his injured companion

"I want you to train properly, but don't overdo it next time. There's a difference between training and stupidity" His mother continued, sighing as she met the end of her sentence

"I'll be away for the next few days on a mission, so take care" She spoke, leaving Kiba and Akamaru to go and report to the Hokage.

A simple "R-Right" Escaped the younger Inuzuka's lips as he shifted his vision away from Akamaru to see his mother leave

"All right let's go home" Kiba said, shifting his eyes back towards him, earning a loud woof from his dog.

As they made their way down the streets of Konoha Akamaru directed a loud ruff towards Kiba's direction

"W-Why was I late?"

"I-I was taking care of Naruto, sorry" Kiba said, stroking his injured dog as a growl escaped his mouth

"I Know, I Know. Im sorry" Kiba replied to his dog's growling as they continued to walk down the streets of Konoha.

As Kiba arrived back at his home he found two familiar faces waiting outside his door

"Shino, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked as he approached his teammates

"Kiba" Shino spoke in a semi low tone as both as both his and Hinata's vision shifted over towards the Inuzuka

"What are you doing here?"

"We were planning on training and were wondering if you wanted to join us" Shino replied as he shifted his gaze over towards Akamaru "It seems like Akamaru has recovered well" Shino continued. Akamaru replied with a playful ruff as Kiba stroked the bandaged pup, replying to Shino with a 'Yeah'

"I'll meet you guys at the training grounds, I just have to get my things first" The Inuzuka spoke continuing his movement towards the door, Shino and Hinata moved out of the way as he did so

"Sure" The words escaped his mouth as he and Hinata started to walk away "We'll meet you there" Shino continued as they left Kiba. Hinata turned around to say 'Bye Kiba' in her usual low shy voice before continuing to follow Shino, Kiba just replying with a 'mhm' as he continued to make his way towards the door.

"Akamaru I'll just be a minute so go with Shino and Hinata" He told his dog as he opened the door and made his way inside, Akamaru let out another playful ruff in response to Kiba's instructions before he began followed them. As Kiba entered back into his home he shifted his gaze towards the clock on his left, it read 2:54 Kiba sighed to himself as he made his way over to his bedroom, not bothering to take his sandals off as he ventured back inside the house. Kiba opened the door and entered back into the familiar confines of his bedroom, before taking a seat on his still messy bed. As Kiba sat on his bed, he suddenly started to tense up as thoughts of what he had planned to do later possessed his mind and scenarios of what could potentially happen played out in his mind.

'What if Naruto rejects him?'  
'And what would he do if he did?'  
'Would Naruto hate him?'  
'Would they still be friends? Or would their relationship be forever tarnished?'

The thoughts flooded his mind as Kiba felt the feeling of anxiety slowly creep up on him, becoming more and more prevalent as the thoughts continued to linger in his head. Kiba forced himself out of his thoughts, he stood up trying to shake this feeling off of him, and forget about later hoping that this feeling would go away. he collected his tools and things from the drawer he stored them in before exiting his room and making his way to the living room. As he made his way into the living room, nearing the door, the feeling became stronger and more harsh, he realized that what he was feeling would not go away so easily. The despicable feeling plagued his entire being. The horrific feeling of being being an animal trapped in a caged, unable to move or break free while the feeling of being petrified etches itself into your body and the feeling of anxiety fills your entire being, as you wait, trapped. Waiting for your captor to strike you down...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A loud knocking noise came from the direction of the door, causing Kiba to break from his trance and return back to reality

"C-Coming!" Kiba stuttered, approaching the door

"Kiba whats taking you so long?" Shino asked the anxiety struck Inuzuka

Kiba, confused, glanced over to the clock. 3:01 Kiba unknowingly let nearly Ten minutes pass as he was encapsulated in the his anxiety stricken trance

"Come on, we shouldn't leave Hinata and Akamaru waiting"

"Y-Yeah" Kiba replied, stepping outside of the house, closing the door before following Shino.

"What were you doing?" Shino asked as they walked down the streets

"Nothing" Kiba replied, trying to take his mind off later.

"We better hurry up" Shino told Kiba as he increased his pace

"Yeah" Kiba replied, picking up his pace to match Shino's. It was no use, no matter how much Kiba tried, the thoughts plagued and controlled his mind. They festered inside him, causing this feeling to increase. As they neared the training grounds the feeling again grew, Kiba started to feel horrific, he suddenly felt incredibly sick as the same thoughts flashed through his mind. they were etched in his memory, he couldn't forget about them no matter how much he tried, tonight couldn't come fast enough, Kiba couldn't stay like this forever. He needed an answer from Naruto.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata called out to the inuzuka, Causing Shino to stop and shift his gaze over towards him

Kiba had stopped dead in his tracks without even realizing it.

"S-Sorry" Kiba stuttered, continuing to make his way towards his teammates.

He needed an answer from Naruto. He needed to know how he felt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 12! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I think I'm going to try and take 2-3 days per chapter from now on!**


	14. Concern

**Before you read this chapter I just want to say that it might not be the best because its currently 28 Degrees in the UK, so its not the best condition for writing, its pretty hard to concentrate with the heat. but with that being said, please enjoy chapter 13! And again, my apologies if this seems under par or if chapter 12 did, its so fucking hot in the UK at the moment and im actually melting (;o;)**

 **And a big thank you to everyone for reading this! This story has just hit 1,000 Views and It's amazing to see people enjoying my Fic, as i am new to writing fanfic after all, so a huge thank you to everyone for reading this!**

 **(And in a week and a half none the less! ^-^)**

"Kiba, are you feeling alright?" Shino asked as he ceased his movement "you seem distracted" Shino continued halting his attack on the Inuzuka

"Y-Yeah" Kiba said, fleeing from Shino's attacks before stopping his movement and panting loudly, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he stood still, slightly hunched over.

"Are you sure? Would you like to stop for today?" Shino asked, slightly concerned, even though his voice didn't show it.

"N-No, I-Im fine" Kiba stuttered as he stood back up properly. He wasn't fine, not in the slightest, the thought of Naruto and what could happen later, lingered in his mind, even throughout the sparring session, it stayed there, etched into his memory. His anxiety grew more violent and harsh with every thought that possessed his mind. He was so overwhelmed with what could go wrong that his mind wouldn't even try to think about what could happen if Naruto reciprocated his feelings towards Kiba. All he could do was think of the damage it could cause to their relationship...

"Kiba"

"Kiba"

"Kiba!"

"W-What!?" Kiba asked as he returned back to reality not knowing that he had drifted back into his thoughts

"I Think we should leave it here for today" Shino sighed as he looked over at Hinata, she nodded in agreement

"A-Are you sure?" Kiba asked, stuttering as the words began to leave his mouth "I-I Can still practice"

"No, just go home and get some rest" Shino spoke, shaking his head as he walked past Kiba and approached Hinata "We should go" Shino continued, Hinata replied to Shino with a nod, before they both faced Kiba, Shino saying "We'll see you later" Before they both left the training grounds to return to their homes, Akamaru let out a whine as they did so. "Bye Akamaru" Hinata spoke, stroking the ninja pup, before she left, cheering him up slightly in the process.

Kiba stood motionless in the training Grounds as his vision dropped to the damaged concrete floor. Tears fell from the Inuzuka's eyes, passing the the sweat that plastered his face.

"Why..."

"Why!?" Kiba shouted, hunching his body over, slamming the concrete with his fist in frustration

"WHY!?" Kiba continued, raising his voice. He dropped to the ground, landing on his knees as tears continued to drop from his cheeks, onto the concrete, pooling into the cracks and dents of the worn ground. "Why..." The word escaped his now hoarse throat as he placed his still clenched fist against the concrete. Tears continuing to fall from his eyes, spilling down his cheeks and landing onto the ground.

Akamaru whimpered as he witnessed the sight of his owner collapsed against the ground, crying.

Kiba continued to cry as his vision stayed attached to the concrete. Seconds passed as Kiba stayed locked in the same emotional state. The Inuzaka wiped his eyes, deciding to open his mouth to say "Let's go Akamaru" in a low voice, the words leaving his damaged throat. Kiba got up from his downed position against the concrete, wiping the remaining tears off of his cheeks as he stood up, turning to Akamaru to reveal his reddened eyes and the expression of sorrow that was plastered across his face. Kiba approached the ninja pup, passing him to go and leave the training grounds, Akamaru let out another low whimper as he saw his emotional owner pass him and leave, Akamaru got up from where he was laying to follow Kiba back home.

As the pair were walking down the street Akamaru noticed tears slowing trickling down his face, Akamaru eager to cheer him up rubbed his head up against his side and let out a playful ruff trying to get his owners attention, Kiba didn't pay him any attention. They continued to walk through the streets. Tears continued to slowly fall from his eyes as he continued to walk through the streets, staring at the ground with an emotionless look plastered across his face. Akamaru tried again, pushing his side harder and ruffing louder to try and get his attention. This time after Akamaru did it Kiba stood in the street, motionless, his expresionless face still locked onto the ground, the tears stopped flowing...

...

...

...

'Ruff!'

Akamaru let out a final loud ruff, snapping Kiba out of his state, Kiba shook his head trying to regain his composure as his eyes darted towards his dog.

"T-Thanks boy" Kiba spoke in a low tone as he rubbed Akamaru's head, earning a smile and a happy woof from the dog.

...

Kiba and Akamaru soon arrived back home, Kiba opened the door once again to find his older sister in the kitchen unpacking groceries. Kiba quietly closed the door after entering back into their home, he kicked off his sandals and rushed back towards his room. His sister noticing her brothers return greeted him as he approached his bedroom

"Welcome back Kiba" She spoke with a smile, turning her head towards her younger brother as she did so. Kiba ignored his sisters words and made his way into his bedroom, closing the door before Akamaru could join him, he whined as the door closed in his face. Hana stared at the door in confusion, wondering what was wrong with her Brother. As Kiba sat back down on the familiar surface of his bed, he moved his eyes over to the wall, examining the clock that was positioned on it, Kiba stared at the clock, the time being imprinted into his mind 5:07. His face fell down, now staring at the wooden floor, both clean and dirty clothes laid on the floor, sparsely covering the wooden boards.

The same repetitive thoughts plaguing his mind, tarnishing his thoughts, not allowing him to think straight. "Damn it!" Kiba yelled out, punching the dresser that was positioned next to his bed. Kiba re-positioned himself, his head now hung in the embrace of his hands as his vision locked onto his bed sheets, unable to shift as his hands locked his head in place.

"Why?"

"Why does it have to be like this!?" The Inuzuka yelled, his screams muffled by the constraints of his forearms and the bed that laid below his face.

"WHY!?" Tears seeped from his eyes, rolling down his nose, tracing his cheeks before falling and pooling at his chin, slowly trickling down and soaking into the dirty bed sheets that he was sitting on. Tears continued to fall in the same pattern. Minutes, or what rather felt like hours upon hours of torment passed before Kiba finally released his head from the embrace of his hands and slowly ran his fingers across his cheeks, wiping them of as he did so. Kiba sniffled as he got up from the tear soaked bed that he had been sitting on, wiping the remaining tears from the corners of his eyes as he did so. He opened his door to find his sister approaching him.

"D-Dinners ready" Hana stated, taken back by her brother emerging from his room with eyes as red as their clans mark.

Kiba just replying with a simple "O-Okay" In a low tone as he closed his door and headed for the dining room.

Kiba darted his head over towards the clock that hung in the living room as he approached the dining room. 5:13. Kiba let out a small sigh as he moved his head back to its original position.

As the younger Inuzuka entered the dining room the smell of curry filled his nostrils as he approached the table, sitting down in a chair opposite from Hana

"Dinner's early" Kiba mumbled to himself taking a seat,

"Well, Mom's away on a mission and i figured you'd be hungry from training so i decided to do it early" Hana spoke with a smile, trying to cheer her younger brother up slightly, Kiba didn't take any notice and instead pointed his head towards the his dinner that laid before him. He started to eat, loading a spoon up with rice and curry before putting it into his mouth.

Hana looked at her brother, a concerned look plastered across her face as she did so.

"Kiba..."

"Is there something bothering you? You've been acting strange lately"

"Are you okay?" Hana spoke in a compassionate tone, worried with what was going on with her brother.

"Im fine" Kiba spoke in a harsh tone, continuing to eat as his sister stared at him

"You're not! Whats going on with you!?" Hana raised her voice in concern and worry

"It's none of your buisness!" Kiba yelled, slamming his spoon against the table, causing Hana to back off.

"I'm Fine" Kiba spoke, lowering his voice before getting up and retreating back into his room

'Kiba... Whats going on?'


	15. Confessions

A **Big thank you to everyone that has been reading my story its great to see that people are actually liking it! And i want to thank you guys for the 6 favorites and 6 follows! it might not seem like much but as im a new fanfic writer its so amazing to see people enjoy my storys! Even 6 people enjoying it enough to favorite and follow is amazing and thank you guys so much!**

 **And I hope you guys like chapter 14 I'm really Proud of the second half! I think it turned out amazingly! (Especially the sort of 'Backstory' part)**

 **And as always help and feedback is extremely appreciated whether its about a bad habit I haven't noticed or a harsh critique of my writing any and all feedback is very much appreciated!**

 **(Also while I was editing this, my heart was beating so fast and I actually felt really sick, that's how Nervous I was editing this, I really didn't want to mess it up and make it seem like an underwhelming confession)**

 **Now on with chapter 14! Kind of a special chapter, as its 4,100 words *~***

* * *

Kiba stormed into his room slamming the door behind him in frustration "Damn it!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!" Kiba repeated, laying his head against the door, punching the wood in anger every time the words escaped his mouth. Kiba couldn't wait any longer it was pure torture, having to wait, knowing full well that what was coming could either grant you the thing you long for the most, or single-handedly have it taken from you right in front of your face as your relationship with the person you love and long for the most goes up in flames.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba screamed out in frustration as his fist once again struck the wood with more force being put behind it this time "Arghh!" Kiba screamed out as the feeling of pain sent shockwaves through his entire body. He moved his hand and glanced down at it, it was red and was beginning to swell slightly from the interaction with the door.

"Damn" the words escaped his mouth in a low tone as he glanced over at the clock, 6:27

"I-I Can't wait any longer... I need to talk to Naruto, I have to get an answer." Kiba said to himself in a low voice, opening his bedroom door as he did so.

"I'm going out." He told Hana as he passed her to put on his shoes by the doorway

"O-Okay. And Kiba" As Hana finished her sentace, Kiba's face darted towards her, looking up from the floor where he was putting on his shoes

"Please... Please be careful"Hana told her brother, a look of worry appeared on her face

"S-Sure" Kiba stuttered, opening the door as he met the end of his sentence, before swiftly closing it as he left. Kiba sighed as he began to travel to Naruto's apartment, he was so nervous, he could feel his heart beating faster with every step he took, the feeling of anxiety overwhelming him as he began to to feel sick to his stomach. Kiba's breathing increased as so did his heartbeat, thoughts of potential outcomes filled and overthrew his mind, Kiba continued moving, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind, and change his thoughts to what could potentially be if Naruto felt the same way and reciprocated his feelings. His mind darted to them being on a date, Kiba imagining Naruto dragging him to ichiraku on their first date, he chuckled softly to himself as he continued going through mind, thinking of how happy they could be, his mind imagined a thought of them falling asleep on the sofa together, Naruto resting his head on Kiba's shoulders as he wrapped his hand around Naruto, both of them drifting of to sleep together, he smiled to himself as he realized that Naruto could want the same as him, nothing was set in stone, they could still be together, there was a chance, and even if that's all there was, Kiba would do whatever he could to increase that chance and succeed. Kiba regained his composure, tuning out the thoughts of what would happen if he failed out of his mind.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out, knocking on the Uzumaki's door

"Yeah, Coming!" He called out in response to Kiba approaching the door as he did so

"Hey" Naruto spoke as he opened the door to see Kiba standing in front of him

"H-Hi" Kiba stuttered, the feeling of anxiety still resonating with him. He moved his vision to the blonde, admiring him. His golden blonde hair, as bright as his personality, his soft blue eyes that looked like they could peer into your soul, the adorable whisker birthmarks that plastered his cheeks,not to mention his amazing good looks and that beautiful smile. The boy that Kiba desired and loved the most in the world. His vision shifted, scanning his chest, the shape was clearly defined under Naruto's jacket, the body that showed his countless hours of training and hard work.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, snapping Kiba out of his trance that he had been placed into by the outline of Naruto's flawless body.

"S-Sorry" He apologized moving his face back up to Face Naruto

"Are you gonna come in?" The blonde asked with a smile, Naruto had been suffering the same as Kiba, Naruto had mostly pushed his feelings away to the back of his mind, and hidden them in fear of being rejected and ruining his relationship with Kiba. During the events of the last week his feelings had for the Inuzuka had been reawakened more so than ever before, Naruto had been pushing them away suppressing his true feelings and thoughts. He wouldn't, no, couldn't jeopardize the very thing he had worked so hard to forge and keep stable. Kiba... Kiba was the only one that truly cared for and knew about Naruto, as a child Everyone rejected and pushed Naruto away, in fear and hatred of the jinchuriki that laid inside him, Kiba was the person that didn't care and took a chance on the Uzumaki, he was the only one Naruto truly loved and knew he could rely on. He was so precious and important to Naruto, he couldn't jeopardize their relationship in the process of revealing how he truly felt. He would keep his feelings locked up and hidden away, in hopes that they one day would fade. But they didn't. As Naruto grew alongside Kiba and got to know him more, his feelings and what he felt for him only increased. It only further pushed that feeling onto him...

"Y-Yeah" Kiba stuttered, entering the apartment as Naruto held the door back, closing it after Kiba crossed the threshold

"What did you want to do?" Naruto asked as he approached the bed

"Naruto..." Kiba sat on the freshly made bed, alongside Naruto. The Uzumaki he cared for so much, just inches from him. Kiba cared for Naruto in the same way. Though Kiba... Kiba could never truly hide his feelings for Naruto, as he started to hang out with Naruto, He enjoyed being with him, he loved spending time and messing about with the Uzumaki, but as their relationship progressed and they both grew older together Kiba started to like Naruto, not just as a friend, but as more... The Way he felt free with him, the way he could do anything when he was with Naruto! When Naruto left, his feelings only became stronger and more prevalent, he became lost without him, he felt... he felt like he lost a piece of himself when Naruto left on the journey with Jiraiya. He didn't feel right without Naruto by his side. He knew that feeling this way could ruin everything, but he didn't care he tried to hide his feelings but to no avail, the way he felt about Naruto was too strong.

"Kiba?" Naruto spoke, snapping Kiba back into reality and out of his thoughts

"S-Sorry" The Inuzuka apologized, turning his head towards Naruto as their gaze met. As their eyes locked Kiba instantly shifted his head away, in a mix of anxiety and embarrassment.

"L-Listen, Naruto" Kiba stuttered, the words barely leaving his mouth before he felt the overwhelming feeling of anxiety creeping back up to him

"I-I" Kiba couldn't talk, he stuttered as the words left his mouth, the overwhelming feeling of anxiety hit him, it was too much for him.

"N-Naruto, I" Kiba had to do this... He couldn't wait any longer, the feeling would keep tearing into him, destroying him if he didn't sum up the courage to do it now.

"Naruto I need to know something" Kiba raised his voice slightly, fighting the feeling of nervousness and anxiety that plagued his mind as he continued to stare at the floor, not being able to face Naruto.

"I need to know how you truly feel about me." Kiba spoke in a low tone as he raised his head and finally faced Naruto. As he faced Naruto he saw him look to the side, Kiba could barely see his face, although he could see enough of it to know he had a look of sorrow and anguish plastered across it.

"Naruto..." Kiba spoke quietly as he witnessed a solitary tear fall down the Uzumaki's left cheek

"Kiba, I-I Love you.." Naruto spoke in a low tone regretting the words that came out of his mouth... What had he done? What if Kiba rejected him now? Would their relationship be forever Tarnished? Even if Kiba did return his feelings, would Naruto want that? Would Naruto lose The person he fell in love with by being with them? Would this change everything? Would this change the very person he fell for? Hundreds of scenarios flashed through the Uzumaki's mind as he heart began to beat faster and faster with each thought. What had he done? Did he just ruin the very thing he worked so hard to forge and create? Tears continued to stream down his face, dropping from his eyes, and covering his cheeks before falling and soaking into his bed sheets.

"Naruto... D-Do you really?" Kiba asked focusing his attention on Naruto's face

"Do you really feel that way?"

Naruto nodded his head in response, there was no going back now

"Naruto..."

"Naruto... I-I feel the same way" As the words escaped his mouth Naruto swiftly shifted his head over towards Kiba, the tears flying off his face as he did so.

"I love you too" Kiba spoke in a soft voice as their eyes once again met, them both staring intently at eachovers faces, Kiba saw a slight smile form on Naruto's face as Naruto shifted his vision downwards, staring at the bed sheets, Seeing this Kiba joined him and smiled in return. Naruto moved his head back to its original position. They both sat there staring at eachovers smiling faces as minutes passed Kiba started to move in. His smile slowly fading as his face grew ever closer to Naruto's, the Uzumaki did the same in return, not being able to control his feelings any longer. Their faces slowly inching closer to eachover, their eyes locked together as they did so. They continued moving closer to eachover, their eyes closed as their lips locked together, embracing eachover in a heated kiss. Naruto was the first to pull away from the warm embrace of Kiba's soft lips. Naruto moved away, slightly in shock of the events that had transpired right before his eyes. Was this really what he wanted? Kiba opened his eyes, yearning at the loss of contact between their lips. Naruto sat still in his thoughts shifting his face towards the floor, all Kiba could do was stare at him. Is this what he really wanted? He loved Kiba, and it seemed like Kiba reciprocated his feelings which is what he always had wanted but. But is this really what he wanted? Was he going to take a risk taking a chance on the relationship he had always wanted? Was this worth it? To potentially ruin their past relationship and lose the person that he fell in love with?

Naruto directed his vision back at Kiba, moving back in, eager to intertwine their lips once again, as he was overcome with lust and want. Kiba wanting the exact same pushed back against Naruto's lips, joining them together once again. After being locked in their Kiss for what felt like an eternity, Kiba pulled away to breath, forgetting that he could breath through his nose as he became entranced in the kiss. It was a kiss between lovers. An emotional Kiss. Naruto soon swooped back in, connecting them once again, his tongue entered Kiba's hot cavern through the breath he took, exploring it with his tongue, he earned a moan from the Inuzuka as he pushed harder against the Uzumaki's lips, Naruto pulled away once again, leaving both of them panting, sweat beginning to form on their bodies, Naruto tackled Kiba, pinning him to the bed his head slight hanging off of the end of the bed, Naruto grinned as he succeeded in pinning down the Inuzuka, or so he thought. Kiba smirked, pushing up against the Uzumaki removing his hands from the grip he held against him before pushing him off of himself, slamming his back against the bed. Kiba took hold of Naruto, now he was the one on top after successfully pinning the Uzumaki, his head barely, missing the headboard as he did so.

"Touche" Naruto smirked, accepting defeat, he was alright with losing if it was Kiba.

Kiba lunged back in, locking his lips against Naruto's as he unzipped his jacket with his left hand, keeping their lips locked together as he did so, he unzipped it, letting the sides of the jacket fall against the bed sheets, revealing his net like undershirt that hid beneath it, Kiba removed his lips from Naruto's as he removed his jacket and undershirt, forcing Naruto to sit up so Kiba could remove them, eager to see and play with his chest. Kiba smirked as he glanced at his body. he raised himself over the Uzumaki's Bare chest, his legs pushing into the mattress as he kneeled up, Naruto's legs lock between his knees as he examined his naked chest from above. Kiba smiled as he descended down towards him locking them in another kiss, he moved Naruto's head to the right so he could continue to kiss him as he began moving, tracing his flawless body and skin. Oh how he couldn't get enough of the Uzumaki's lips. Kiba moved his hand onto his chest, Naruto shivered at the contact, The inuzuka began to trace his hand across it, feeling his well built chest and soft nipples, Kiba earned a slight moan from Naruto as his fingertips crossed over them. The reaction made Kiba chuckle, slightly disrupting their continuous kiss. His hand descended, now moving across his chiseled abs, inspecting them with his palms, taking in every detail as he did so. He continued to move his hand down, tracing the line of blonde hair that began at the bottom of his abs, the line of hair that led down to a patch of blonde pubic hair that stood at the base of his lovers member. Kiba traced his fingers across it, slightly tracing the base of his semi hard member as he did so, eliciting another, louder moan from the Uzumaki causing them to break their kiss. Kiba moved down the bed to his trousers, he slipped them off revealing Naruto's semi hard member fighting against the constraints of his cartoon ramen boxers.

Naruto was so childish with his things sometimes, but that was another reason he loved him, his childish nature and almost endless energy along with his playfulness, Kiba could always act free and like himself around Naruto, he cherished that freedom, as Naruto also did. They were two parts that made up a whole, each of them felt lost without eachover

Kiba smiled as he moved his head back over his member, hovering above it he could slightly smell the scent of sweat and musk fill his nostrils, wanting more, he didn't hesitate in moving closer, he put his nose against the tip of Naruto's penis earning another moan from him, Kiba smirked and inhaled, letting the sweet smell of sweat linger in his nose, letting out a load moan as it filled his nostrils. Naruto smirked as he looked down at the Inuzuka before his dick, moaning at the smell of seat that lingered on his body. Kiba moved back up towards Naruto, Locking their lips in another kiss, neither of them could get enough of eachover. Kiba hovered above Naruto, his knees still pushing into the mattress trapping Naruto's legs in between them once again. As Kiba locked his lips against Naruto's his wand wandered back down to Naruto's Member, he placed his hand on it, tracing the outline of the semi hard dick with his hand. making Naruto moan at the new feeling, he had masturbated before, but this was completely different. Kiba took hold of Naruto's member in his hand causing Naruto to moan out again, this time, louder, Kiba worked his hand up and down his dick as he continued to lock Naruto's lips against his in their continuous kiss. Kiba craving the real thing finally slipped Naruto's boxers down revealing his Fully erect 7 inch member, now in the embrace of his hand. Kiba broke their kiss to glance down at it, earning a smile from Naruto.

"Heh Heh!" Naruto exclaimed out causing Kiba to glance back up, seeing a devilish grin appear on the Uzumaki's lips, Kiba returned the smile before descending back down to Naruto's now fully erect member, unlocking Naruto's legs from between his as he moved back downwards. After releasing Naruto's member from the warm embrace of his hand Kiba Stared intently at the 7 inch member that was laid before him, as he plunged his knees into the end of the bed, now dangling his face before the fully erect member as his legs hovered off of the end of the bed, being propped up by his knees that had been pushed into the mattress. he snapped out of his trance and moved his nose over to the patch of blonde pubic hair that laid above it, grazing Naruto's dick with his chin as he moved, causing him to flinch. Kiba inhaled once again as his nose descended against the patch, Kiba let out a loud unadulterated moan, not caring who heard it. Hearing this caused Naruto to become even harder, making his dick throb before Kiba he chuckled at the reaction, then again, he just that out a moan that all of Konoha most likely heard so he can't really say anything. He removed his nose from position on his pubic hair and dangled his face above Naruto's dick, his lips centimeters from the tip, seeing this made Naruto even harder, unbelievably so. Seeing the only person he's ever loved, the person he cares for the most before him hovering their head above his dick, all Naruto could do was become harder at the sight. But this felt wrong, it all just felt wrong, almost like it was too good to be true, Having the person you care for the most about to suck your dick? Having the exact thing you didn't want to happen, happen right before you. would he be ok with it? What would happen once this was over?

Naruto knew it felt wrong, but he couldn't hold back any longer, he cared for Kiba so much, and this was the exact thing he was scared of happening, he was so frightened of ruining their relationship, destroying the very thing he tried so hard for. It felt wrong. It felt like he was betraying Kiba. Like he was betraying himself. Would he let this happen? Was he really okay with it?

Kiba's face descended, his lips touching the tip of the Uzumaki's member, causing him to shiver at the feeling and snap out of his trance. Kiba slowly pushed his mouth around his dick causing a loud moan to escape the Naruto's lips as his member entered Kiba's hot cavern. Kiba continued, his mouth slowly swallowing more and more of his dick as it descended and wrapped around it, as Kiba reached the base of his cock he pulled his mouth off of Naruto's cock slowly, he looked up at him, seeing the Uzumaki panting and sweating caused Kiba to smile behind Naruto's erection. He went back down, bobbing his head up and down Naruto's dick coating it in saliva every time he went back down. Causing Naruto to moan seemingly endlessly. Kiba continued on, increasing his speed slowly, wanting to savor this and not push Naruto to his climax too quickly.

Kiba pulled off of Naruto's dick, licking and tracing the underside of it with his tongue, causing Naruto to whimper at the feeling. He cupped the Uzumaki's slightly hairy balls and then wrapped his left hand around them playing with some of the few hairs that had started to appear there, he slowly moved his head back over to Naruto's dick as he continued to play with his balls. He went back down to work on Naruto's member, he continued to bob his head up and down on his member, tracing the pubic hair with his mouth every time he returned to the bottom, saliva spilling from his the sides of his mouth and dropping onto the patch of blonde pubic hair as he did so. As Kiba increased his speed against the member Naruto started to pant faster and faster alongside Kiba's increase in speed

"K-Kiba, I-I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled out the words barely managing to leave his mouth, he was in pure bliss having the person he longed for the most sucking his dick, pleasuring him as he moaned into the sensation. He felt amazing although something still didn't manage to feel right... This felt, wrong... He felt like he was doing wrong by both him and Kiba

Kiba attempted to pull off of Naruto's dick, but was too late, Naruto in a mix of pleasure and stress and had called out that he was cumming late

"Urphh" Strings of cum shot up into the Inuzuka's mouth, shocking him and hitting the back of his throat, causing him to cough as some of the cum dribbled down his throat, causing to swallow in return. The rest of Naruto's cum landed on his chest and pubic hair, leaving a line of it running up his chest, and the rest of it laying against his abs and pubic hair.

"Naruto what the fuck!?" Kiba called out in surprise as the new sensation and taste shocked him.

"S-Sorry" The Uzumaki said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head

"You idiot" Kiba said as he leaned in for one final kiss, Naruto didn't hesitate in joining him.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the really long chapter I couldn't really find any place to stop and make into chapter 15 it just couldn't really be done. My apologies for the extrememly long chapter and thanks again for reading!

Sorry if the blowjob/handjob seemed a bit short, I'm not sure how to write them so they last longer, and sorry if the kissing wasn't the greatest, I wasn't really sure how to write about it. (Descriptions, How to make it last longer, etc)

What will happen next? Will Naruto continue to mask his feelings and regret this night in fear of ruining his relationship? Or will he Give this a chance and potentially ruin his old relationship and lose the Kiba he fell for?

 **Find** **out next time on Dragon Ball Z!** (No I'm Kidding xD)


	16. Confusion and Fear

**Before you read this chapter I just want to again apologize for the really long chapter 14 and I also wanna thank you guys for the continued support. And I've just released my first ever One Shot! If you guys want to read it, you can find it on my profile, It takes place during Chapter 4 of this story, but what if, instead of Kiba confessing to Naruto what would happen if he never spoke up? Would they continue on with the events that began to transpire before Kiba revealed his feelings? If you want to read it, you can find it on my profile!**

 **(Also who else is really excited for the release of full service on august 21st? If you know what that is :P)  
(Oh yeah, and my Birthday is on the 2nd of September, only 3 ish weeks away, so I might do a Naruto x Kiba birthday One Shot)**

 **Now please enjoy chapter 15!**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a weight covering the left side of his chest, the same feeling spread in a thin area across his chest, the feeling lingering slightly below his nipples. He moved his head from its original position against his pillow, and tilted it to his left so he could see the weight that laid against his body. The soft morning sun blinding him as he opened his eyes. As Naruto adjusted to the light he tilted his head further down and witnessed a naked Kiba laid out before him, his body laid across Naruto's as his left arm cuddled and held the Uzumaki tightly, his head rested against Naruto's shoulder, a small amount of saliva dribbled from his mouth, collecting on the Uzumaki's shoulder before dribbling down and coating his skin before collecting once again above his left nipple, causing it to harden slightly at the contact. Kiba's left leg was slung across Naruto's left, his foot slightly stuffed between Naruto's. Kiba's flaccid member pressed against Naruto's thigh as his pubic hair pressed against and tickled the same area. Naruto blushed at the contact, causing him to look away in embarrassment as his cheeks became flushed, the colour of a soft red flooding them. Naruto tried to move and wiggle away from Kiba's embrace being careful as to not wake the sleeping Inuzuka up. As he freed himself, he stood up from the bed and placed his feet against the wooden floor boards, being careful not to wake Kiba up. Naruto swiftly stretched after freeing himself and made his way over to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom and walked over to the mirror, his eyes instantly dropped and connected onto the saliva and dried cum that caked onto his body, Naruto sighed as he turned on the taps, cold water flooding out as he did so, he moved over to grab a small towel from the rack he stored them on. He picked one up and ran it under the cold water flinching as his hands made contact with the cold liquid, He moved his hand out from under the tap and traced the wet towel over the cum and saliva that was slung onto his body from the previous night, shivering as the freezing water made contact. Naruto continued to clean himself before descending to his member, cleaning off the cum that had landed on his pubic hair the night before. As Naruto traced his member, he began to think about the events that had transpired the previous night. Kiba pleasuring Naruto as he moaned into the sensation, it felt wrong. Was this really what Naruto wanted? What would happen now, what would become of their relationship? Naruto finished washing his body with the damp towel, before drying himself off and heading back into the bedroom. As Naruto entered back into the bedroom he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy Kiba sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Naruto asked as he approached the bed, sitting down next to the Inuzuka, taking no notice of his stripped body

"I-It's okay" Kiba mumbled shifting himself to the left as Naruto took a seat on the bed next to him, both of them still completely naked. There they sat there in silence, the two lovers sitting naked before eachover. Minutes passed as neither of them spoke, the silence lingering in the room as they both sat there, unable to speak to one another after last night.

Kiba eventually broke the silence, surprising Naruto as the words escaped his mouth.

"What are we?" Kiba asked Naruto, his gaze locking onto the floor, he couldn't face Naruto after what he did last night, even if they both wanted it, it still felt wrong. After all this time it just happens? Naruto glanced over at Kiba as he asked him. He swiftly moved his face back to it's original position as their gaze failed to meet.

"I-I don't know" The words barely escaping his mouth as he became overwhelmed with emotion

"What did you mean the other night... When you said, to forget about you?" Kiba spoke as his eyes met Naruto's, they both moved their heads towards one another as the words escaped his mouth.

"I-I" Naruto stuttered as he began to be overcome with emotion, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he tilted his head down towards the bed, unable to meet with Kiba's eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Kiba asked, taken back as he witnessed tears start to roll down his cheeks

"I, I, love you Kiba, I always have..." As the words escaped his mouth, the reply echoed within Kiba, Resonating in his mind. He was overwhelmed with so many different emotions. Anger. Relief. Sadness. Confusion. What did Naruto mean? As the words processed within Kiba's mind he moved his head from Naruto and continued to stare at the floor. Confused and angered by the response.

"What do you mean?" A reply left the inuzuka's lips

"What do you mean!?" He repeated himself, raising his voice in anger and frustration.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through because of this!?"

"Do you have any idea!?" Kiba yelled, shifting his vision back over to Naruto, as he witnessed the crying Uzumaki before him he stopped yelling, he didn't even try to think about what he had been going through...

"I'm sorry" The words escaping his mouth as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Kiba..."

"About what I did the other day"

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion, not knowing what he meant

"What do you mean?"

"When you found me"

"O-Oh" Kiba had completely forgotten about that

"I Did that to forget about you, I pushed myself so hard to force you out of my mind, to forget about my feelings for you in hopes they would fade, but they didn't" Naruto didn't want to keep Kiba in the dark about how he truly felt, but he also... But he also couldn't tell Kiba the whole truth... He couldn't tell him about why he never told him, about why he never confessed before, he could never reveal that he was afraid of losing the old Kiba if he revealed himself, even if Kiba did feel the same way, their relationship would surely completely change, and Naruto could not risk that, he wouldn't risk losing the Kiba he loved and fell in love with in the pursuit of happiness. he could never tell Kiba about that, never.

"Why!?" Kiba yelled out in anger and frustration.

"Why would you do this all just to forget your feelings for me!?"

"Why didn't you just tell me!?" Kiba continued, he didn't even realize he was yelling at the Uzumaki, he was so overwhelmed with emotion. Kiba yelling at Naruto... He didn't want things to be this way, but he couldn't tell Kiba. No matter how much we wanted to, he couldn't. Kiba stopped yelling as his view dropped back down to the floor, not wanting to argue or yell at Naruto any longer

"Do you not feel the same way as me..." Kiba said to himself in a low voice, Naruto still managed to hear it. As the words processed inside his mind, he began to hate himself, why was he doing all this!? Why was he making Kiba feel this way!? What was he doing!? Did he really love Kiba if he wouldn't tell him this?

...

" Just what are we!?" The words rang in Naruto's mind, as his ears tuned out any and all sound, focusing on the words that escaped the Inuzuka's mouth "What are we..." Naruto didn't know... He didn't even have the slightest idea... He loved Kiba and part off him was overwhelmed with happiness at the thought of his feelings finally being revealed and the potential that he could be with Kiba, but then, his happiness slowly faded as his mind focused on what would happen if he went through with this. Naruto loved Kiba, he would do anything to be with him, when they were apart he felt incomplete and at the thought of them finally being more then friends he became happy, but he... He didn't want that did he? Did he? Did he truly love Kiba? If he did why was he putting the one he loved through all of this? Did he want what he had always wished for but risk pushing away the Kiba that he fell for? The Kiba he loved and cherished being with more than anything else? Would he Risk ruining the Kiba that he loved being around... He felt like he could do anything when they were together. They were to halves that made up a whole. Kiba was the only person that ever made Naruto truly feel loved, the only person that made him truly think he belonged... He loved being with Kiba, the feeling of being able to do anything with him. He felt free when he was with Kiba! He loved and cherished that freedom, he cherished Kiba, but he was scared... Scared that if they started dating and became more then friends, he would push away and ruin the Kiba that he fell for and loved, that he would change everything he ever worked for... But he could never tell kiba all of this... He couldn't...

...

...

* * *

Thank you again for reading chapter 15! Chapter 16 Coming soon!


	17. Fear and Uncertainty

**(I'm Alive, sadly)**

 **Hey guys, I just want to apologize for not uploading in the past few weeks, I haven't been feeling great, I'm currently suffering with pretty bad social anxiety and I'm currently trying to deal with it, I normally pretty much never go out, I haven't properly been to school in around 2 years. At the moment I'm on medication and I'm trying to start to go out more and i'm starting to interact with people. I've been to a lot of appointments and things trying to deal with my shit and I'm finally trying to go out a small amount, so that's why I haven't been writing and uploading for a week and a half, my apologies for the lack of writing, I've also been getting writers block trying to figure out where to go with the story, I took a few days off hoping then would help me then a few days turned into five days and then five days turned into a week and then a week turned into two, that along with going to appointments and trying to get out more proved to be too much for me. So you guys have my apologies, and fingers crossed now I can start to get back into the groove of this, I'm also currently working on a Kiba x Naruto birthday one shot, even though Naruto's birthday is technically October tenth mine is on the Second of September so I really wanted to write a birthday one shot, I've even got an idea of what to do for a Halloween and Christmas one shot already (Ignore the fact that it's august xD)**

 **Thank you guys so much for your continued support, and I'm sorry if i don't update as much as I normally do, I'm trying my hardest to finally get my life back on track and I just want to thank you guys for all your support on my writing, and as always help, feedback and any sort of critique of my work is very much appreciated!**

 **And a huge thank you to Kiba Blackfire for all the advice and help you've given me! UwU. And another huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and Favorited this story!**

 **Now on with chapter 16!**

* * *

"Naruto..."

"Naruto"

"Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes as a voice continued to call out to him, shocking him out of the trance that he was placed into by his thoughts of worry and fear as the sound of his name began to fill his head. The Uzumaki darted his head towards the direction of the voice that continued to repeat his first name, he looked over to see Kiba next to him, sitting next to him on the bed, naked, a look of worry and fear plastered his face as he stared intently at Naruto

"S-Sorry" Naruto stuttered as he shifted his head back towards its original forward position, not being able to look at Kiba.

"What are we?" Kiba asked once again in a low voice, needing to get an answer from the Uzumaki.

"I-I Don't know..."

"I... I love you Kiba, but we... We just can't be together..." as the words left his mouth and connected with the Inuzuka he raised his voice at Naruto as tears began to form in his eyes, he couldn't hold back and longer... He couldn't suppress his emotions.

"Why..." The look of worry and fear slowly left Kiba's face to be replaced with the look of anger and sorrow, his emotions slowly took control of him as he moved his head to face Naruto, the Uzumaki still continued to stare at the floor.

"Why!?"

"Do you really love me!?"

"Do you really share the same feelings as me!?" Kiba began to yell at Naruto, he couldn't contain himself any longer, he wasn't able to suppress his feelings. Tears started to flow from the Inuzuka's eyes. All Naruto could do was stare at the ground, his vision locked against the floor, he couldn't meet with Kiba's gaze, he couldn't look at him.

"Do you!?" As Kiba spoke Naruto once again became lost in his mind. Did he love Kiba? Did he really? If he truly loved him why was he putting him through all of this, why wasn't he telling Kiba everything?

No... No he loved Kiba, he loved Kiba more than anything. But he just couldn't tell him why he was scared to be with him, he wanted to be with Kiba but he could never reveal why he wouldn't allow himself to be.

"Was last night just a mistake!?"

"Was the Onsen just a mistake!?"

"Does all this mean nothing to you!? Do I mean nothing to you!?" Kiba continued to yell at Naruto, raising his voice every time he reached the end of one of his sentences. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at Naruto, his eyes fixed against him, all the Uzumaki could do was stare at the floor as Kiba yelled at him. He was paralyzed by his emotions, he couldn't yell back at Kiba, he couldn't reply to him, he couldn't talk. He was frozen in place, a mix of fear and anger plagued his body.

"Fine..."

"Fine!" Kiba yelled one final time as he stood up from the bed, he couldn't do this anymore, Kiba came here in hopes of finally figuring out how Naruto truly felt about him, to find out if Naruto shared his feelings, Kiba had to know. What he was feeling? The thought of never having Naruto or never being able to be with him was tearing him up inside he couldn't go on any longer without Him, without knowing what he truly felt. He had to know if Naruto truly loved him like he said he did. Did he really love Kiba? If so why wouldn't Naruto just tell him that he loved him? Why wouldn't he come out to him? what wasn't he revealing!? What wasn't he telling him!?

Kiba got up from the bed, the sheets stuck to slightly to his naked body as he got up and tried to move away, sweat binding them together slightly. As Kiba got up and moved away to try and retrieve his clothes he felt a hand grab his wrist as he tried to move away.

"Stay..." Kiba heard a voice call out to him in a soft tone, he moved his head backwards to see Naruto, leaning forward, eyes still locked against the ground, holding his arm. Small puddles formed against the wooden floorboards below his face as a wet trail streaked across his cheeks.

"N-Naruto..." The anger slowly began to fade from Kiba's voice as he witnessed the state that Naruto was in, how he too was suffering, how the situation was affecting him. As Kiba saw the emotional Naruto behind him. He let out a quiet sniffle as he quickly darted his head away, not being able to face him. Kiba felt the sudden feeling of regret wash over him, why was he yelling at Naruto? Why was he doing this? He hadn't thought of how Naruto was being affected by all of this, he was too angry, far too emotional to think correctly, or at all, the only thing he could do was yell at the Uzumaki as anger possessed his mind and body. He didn't want to yell at Naruto, in fact, he didn't even realize he was, his emotions overthrew him, they started to take control of him as he lost himself and became overwhelmed. He didn't want things to be this way, he hated that things were like this between them, Kiba just couldn't stand how things were between them at the moment, he couldn't stand not knowing what Naruto felt, he couldn't stand that Naruto wouldn't reveal and tell him everything, did Naruto not trust Kiba? Did he not reciprocate his feelings like he said he did?

Kiba moved his head back to face Naruto, the Uzumaki still continued to stare at the floor, tears continued to fall from his eyes before slipping down his cheeks and hitting the ground. His hand still locked around Kiba's wrist tightly, he was afraid to let Kiba go, afraid he had just ruined the very thing he sought to protect, he was scared that he might not get another chance at revealing his feelings for Kiba, afraid that if he let Kiba go he might hate him after what happened last night.

"Okay..." Kiba replied to Naruto in a low voice, his throat now feeling the effect of the earlier yelling. Naruto slowly released Kiba's wrist from his grip and moved his arm back to it's original position as the response reached his ears, Kiba in return, picked his clothes up from where he had thrown them the previous night and moved back over to the bed, standing besides the emotional Uzumaki, Kiba started to get dressed, Naruto tilted his head upward wondering what Kiba was doing, revealing his red eyes and wet cheeks to Kiba as he did so.

"Kiba..." Naruto spoke in a low voice as his reddened eyes locked onto Kiba.

"I'm sorry..."

'H-He's. He's sorry?' The words radiated in Kiba's mind as they escaped the Uzumaki's mouth.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto repeated his words as he became overwhelmed with emotion. Sorrow and regret forced its way into the Uzumaki's Psyche as tears once again began to trickle down his face, trailing his whisker birthmarks before falling onto his naked legs, his eyes still locked against Kiba. Kiba unable to react to the situation just stared blankly at Naruto's tear stricken face, he stopped getting dressed as he did so. Naruto lowered his face downwards, his eyes now staring at the floor below Kiba's feet. Tears continued to trickle down Naruto face as his eyes stayed locked onto the floor, unable to face Kiba after what he had put him through. The Uzumaki suddenly saw Kiba's feet disappear from his field of view, escaping from his tear stricken eyes. He moved his head back upwards, worried what Kiba was doing, worried that he would leave him. Thoughts of what Naruto had done, what he had just ruined began to fill his mind, had he just ruined their relationship forever? Was Kiba ever going to forgive him? Was Kiba leaving? What had he just-. As Naruto began to get pushed once again to the edge, he suddenly felt something push against the left side of his mattress, shocking him out of his thoughts. As Naruto swiveled his head around to see what it was, he felt a pair of arms pull him close, embracing him tightly. The tear stricken Uzumaki moved his head upwards to see an emotional, crying Kiba holding Naruto closely, holding him tightly in a hug, his arms wrapped around his torso as one hand moved up and softly gripped the back of Naruto's head, pushing his face softly against Kiba's chest, the heat from his body radiating against Naruto. Tears continued to roll down Kiba's cheeks landing on the Uzumaki's back. The feeling Of Kiba gripping Naruto tightly in a hug, slightly calmed Him down as he sniffled against Kiba's chest.

"Naruto..."

"I-I Love you, Naruto..." The words escaped from Kiba's mouth as he tightened his grip around the Uzumaki.

"I love you Naruto. Please. Please just give me a chance... I-I Don't know what to do without you anymore, just please give me a chance Naruto... "

 **A/N; Ahhhh, feels good to be back sorry for the multi week hiatus, been dealing with some shit and have been struggling with writings block, fyi, not a good combo. Sorry If this wasn't the greatest chapter, first time writing in a couple weeks ;p**

 **Chapter 17 coming soon(ish)! uwu**


	18. Truth and Emotion

**Before you read Chapter 17, I just want to say a few things, First of all thank you guys for bearing with me through my hiatus, and I wanted to give a big thank you for 2,000 Views!. I just wanna say I'm really proud of this chapter, I was planning on doing something like this chapter a little later in the story but I decided to do it now instead, because I didn't want to repeat last chapter and make it boring to read, and I'm kind of stuck with the story so I decided to do this now instead! But I think this chapter has worked all that out, fingers crossed! :P (And I might not update that much because I'm working on a birthday one shot, and I have an idea for another story so I'm also trying to put together a basic premise along with an idea of where and how to start alongside this plus I am kind of busy :P**

 **Sorry If the middle of this Chapter isn't the greatest I wrote It while I was pretty tired the other night**

 **(And sorry if this Chapter is kinda late, I spent like 2 hours last night binge reading, The Internship Syndrome. It's such a good FanFic)**

 **And as always help, feedback and any sort of critique of my work is very much appreciated!**

 **Thank you guys for all your support, Now on with Chapter 17!**

'Just give me a chance...' the words echoed in Naruto's mind. What was he doing to Kiba? Why didn't he just give this a chance? He's scared of ruining his relationship with Kiba, afraid of ruining and losing everything he worked so hard for. But... But why didn't he give this a chance, did he not love Kiba? Why wouldn't he just try? Is this really ok with Naruto? Making Kiba feel like this!? Pushing him away in fear of ruining him and losing the Kiba he fell in love with!? But completely ruining their relationship in pursuit of that!? What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He loved Kiba and would do absolutely anything to be with him, but. But if he really loved Kiba then why was he putting through all of this?

"Please..." Kiba spoke once more, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he did so.

"Kiba... I I Wan't to be with you, but I can't... I just can't" Naruto fought to hold back his tears as he finished his sentence. what was he doing!? What could he do!? Why was he putting Kiba through all this!? All just to keep their relationship the same and to keep it intact!? What should he do? What was the right choice in this situation!? Naruto stared at Kiba, he didn't react, he didn't even flinch as the words escaped from Naruto's mouth. What had he just done, did he just ruin the very thing he wanted to protect, the thing that he would do anything to protect.

"Kiba..." Naruto spoke Kiba's name hoping he would reply to him.

"Naruto..." Kiba spoke in a low voice as his eyes continued to stare at the floor

"Why..."

"Why!?" Kiba raised his voice as he turned to face Naruto, making the Uzumaki jump back in shock as the words left Kiba's lips.

"Why won't you just give a chance Naruto, Why!?"

"Do you really love me!?"

"Do you really share my feelings!?"

Naruto just sat there, staring at the angered Kiba. Did Naruto love Kiba? Did he really?

"Kiba..."

"Kiba, I"

"Kiba I'm scared! Im scared that us being together will change both of us..."

"I'm terrified that being with you will change us! That I might change and push away the only person that has ever loved me and shown me any affection!"

Kiba just stared blankly at Naruto, shocked any confused by his words.

"I'm scared that I'll lose the Kiba that I fell in love with!"

"Kiba I feel free with you, Like I can do anything when I'm around you, I can do anything when I'm with you!"

Naruto lowered his voice as tears began to form in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he continued. Kiba just moved his head away, unable to face Naruto...

"I'm terrified that being with you will change both of us, that it might change what I feel for you, that it could possibly change everything..."

"I love being with you! I can do anything as long as I'm by your side, I can hang out and laugh freely with you, I can have fun with you! I don't have to worry about being the weird kid that stands out, I can be myself when I'm with you Kiba! I cherish that freedom! I cherish our frendship!"

"No-one else makes me feel like this... No-one else makes me feel wanted, like I belong..."

"But that's why I'm scared... I'm frightened that If we become more than friends, that... That I'll push away the Kiba that I fell for... That It'll change us..."

"Kiba... I love you" Tears fell from Naruto eyes, flooding his cheeks as the words left his mouth. Naruto moved his head away, all he could do was stare at the floor as the words stayed in his mind... What had he just done, had he just ruined his relationship, the very thing he sought to protect? Kiba would surely hate Naruto after all he did to him, after all that he had put him through, he would surely reject him... Why did he tell him everything, why did he do all this?

The pair sat in silence as minutes passed, neither one of could talk to the other. They both sat in place, frozen, as fear invaded their minds and petrified their bodies.

Kiba was the the first to break the silence, the words invaded Naruto's mind as they escaped the Inuzuka's lips.

"You idiot, you big fucking idiot" Kiba spoke softly, his eyes still locked against the floor, unable to let himself face Naruto. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the words became lost in Naruto's mind. The Uzumaki looked up, shocked and confused by the words. Naruto looked up from the ground and turned his head face Kiba, his eyes locking onto the emotional Inuzuka, as Kiba continued to stare at the ground. Tears formed in his eyes before softly falling down his cheeks. Naruto just stared, confused by Kiba's emotions and words.

"You Idiot" Kiba spoke in a louder voice, snapping Naruto out of the trance he was put into by Kiba, bringing him back to reality as the words connected with him. Kiba suddenly looked up, making Naruto flinch as the Inuzuka's eyes locked with his.

"Nothing will change how I feel about you, I'll always be the same person that loves and cares for you like I do now. I Will always be the person right by your side when you need me, I will always love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing will ever change the way I feel towards you." Tears began to fall more from Kiba's eyes as he spoke. his eyes still locked with Naruto's as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. All Naruto could do was stare at Kiba.

"Naruto. I will always be the same person that you can trust now. I will always be your friend, I will always be the person you can hang out with, the person that you can laugh with, The person that you can do anything with. Naruto... I will always be the same person that you fell in love with, I will always be the person that cares for you no matter what anyone else thinks. If everyone else leaves, I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will always be the person the you can be yourself around, you will always be able to act free with me, Naruto. I will always be the Kiba you love. Nothing will change that."

"I love you, and nothing will change the way I feel, even if we change as people, I will always be the same person you can trust and rely on. I will always be the person you love and can be free with..." All Naruto could do was sit still as his eyes stared at Kiba's tear stricken face as fear and sorrow burrowed it's way into Kiba.

"Kiba, I..."

"I'm sorry" Naruto looked down as he spoke trying to avoid any eye contact with the emotional Inuzuka

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through" Naruto apologized quietly as he fixed his eyes against the bed sheets. Fighting to hold back tears, as he ignored what he had also been going through. Naruto looked down trying to avoid Kiba's gaze. All Kiba could do in return was continue to look at the Uzumaki as he moved his head downwards. Naruto felt the warm feeling of a hand on top of his. Naruto looked up to find Kiba's hand laying on top of his as a slight smile crept onto the inuzuka lips. The slight smirk slowly faded as Kiba began to speak once again.

"Naruto. I love you, nothing will change how I feel, nothing will change us" Kiba sniffled slightly as he spoke, his eyes once again locked with Naruto As the Uzumaki moved his head back upwards. Kiba moved his hand against Naruto's so that he was now holding his hand tightly, the embrace and warm feeling of Kiba's hand slightly calming the Uzumaki down as their gaze met once again.

"Kiba..." Naruto slowly moved forwards as he spoke his face nearing Kiba's. Kiba did the same in return. Their hands still locked together as their faces neared one another.

A million thoughts flashed through Naruto's mind as he etched ever closer to Kiba. What would become of their relationship after this was over? Would they become more than friends? Even though Kiba had tried to reassure Naruto that he wouldn't change, that nothing would change how he felt towards him, that nothing would change how they acted together. Something felt wrong, almost as if this wasn't real, like this was too good to be true. Or like, he was somehow making a mistake. Kiba and Naruto's lips connected, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him focus on reality. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as Kiba's soft lips pressed against his, Naruto shuddered at the contact. Kiba pushed harder against Naruto's lips, all the Uzumaki could do was return the favor as Kiba tightened his grip around Naruto's hand. After what had felt like an eternity Naruto pulled back, making Kiba yearn at the loss of contact, though he didn't try to to move back in.

Kiba looked down, letting a slight smirk form on his lips as he did so.

"I'll give us a chance. I love you Kiba and I'm scared to be with you, I'm worried that It will change us and that I'll lose you, but... But I love you too and I need you. If you say you won't change then I'll trust you. I'll give us a chance" Naruto spoke in a quiet voice. Kiba looked up, shocked by Naruto's response to the situation. As Kiba moved his head upwards Naruto leaned in and placed a kiss on Kiba's cheek, Making him blush a light shade of red as he felt Naruto's lips on his cheek. Naruto pulled away and smiled, as Kiba stared blankly at him, flustered by Naruto's kiss. He would give this a chance. Even though this could ruin everything he worked for, Naruto trusted and loved Kiba. He would take a chance on this relationship. He would take a chance on Kiba.

* * *

 **A/N I might take the next couple days off to work on The NaruKiba birthday one shot, I'm aiming to post it either on the 2nd or 3rd of September. I'll try and post chapter 18 maybe 4th or 5th. Sorry for being less active recently, I know my chapters are short compared to other FanFic's but I'm still pretty new and I'm trying to get a grasp on writing again I'm trying to develop my own writing style and sort out how I feel comfortable writing. And I'm trying to post every couple days, I try to spend a good amount of time polishing Chapters and everything. (I'm also not really sure where to go with the story from here on, I think I have a rough idea but I'm not too sure yet)**

 **Other than that thank you for reading Chapter 17! Make sure to check my profile on the 2nd and 3rd for the birthday one shot!**

 **Will Naruto start to date Kiba and potentially change the person he fell in love with? Or will he become overwhelmed with fear and uncertainty, and leave their relationship alone?**

 **~Truth and Emotion**


	19. Anxiety and Chances

**Hey guys, I'm finally back fom my month long hiatus, I'm really, really sorry for not updating in that time I've just been dealing with some stuff recently, I've already told you guys in my bio and previous chapters so I'm not going to go on, another reason why I havent updated in so long is because, I've just really been struggling with where to go with the story and what to do, like I've said before writing in the Naruto universe is pretty limiting, but I really just want to seriously thank you guys for keeping with me reviewing, favoriting, following and reading! And I will also probably be working on this less now because I'm also working on abother KibaNaru story at the moment, I'm going to aim to get this done and published around 8th of October (maybe sooner), so be sure to check my profile around then, and I know Naruto's Birthday is October tenth, but I did one on my birthday instead so I'm not going to have time to work on another. And with the other story, I will probably try and upload new chapters every maybe 5 or 6 days and new chapter for this story maybe every 10 or 11, not too sure yet.**

 **As always any help, feedback or critique of my writing is very much appreciated, reviews are by no means mandatory but they really mean a lot to me, it shows me that you guys actually enjoy what I'm putting out there and want to see more, they really motivate me!**

* * *

"Hey, Kiba?" Naruto asked as he turned to Kiba who was getting dressed besides him

"Hmm?" Kiba raised a brow as he buttoned his bottoms and turned to Naruto who was also getting dressed

"What, are..." Naruto began to speak but stopped, he wanted to ask Kiba what they were, what was going to happen to their relationship now, but stopped himself, he was scared of ruining the conclusion they had just come to about their relationship, worried that if he brung it up again now, that he would throw everything that had just happened out the window

"What?" Kiba questioned, slightly concerned

"N-Nothing" Naruto replied quietly

"O-Okay. Um, do you want to do something later?" The brunette asked as he put his shirt on

"L-Like a date or something?" Naruro stuttered, that's what Kiba meant right?

"Yeah, like a date" Kiba chuckled at Naruto's reaction, causing the Blonde to lightly blush at the confirmation. The pair continued to get dressed, Naruto kept wanting to speak up and ask Kiba the millions of questions that were going though his head but he held back. Kiba was happy at the thought of getting a chance with the person he held so dearly, but he felt as like something wasn't right, as if he was somehow deceiving Naruto. He said he would give this a chance, but Kiba was still worried that somehow Naruto still was still unsure, or that he still didn't truly want this.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, snapping the worried Inuzuka out of his thoughts

"S-Sorry"

"I'll pick you up later" Kiba spoke with a forced smile, trying to hide his underlying fear surrounding how Naruto truly felt and what he really wanted

"Okay" Naruto returned the smile. He was still scared and unsure, but he would give this a chance, he trusted Kiba.

...

"I'll see you later" Kiba exited Naruto''s apartment and turned around to face him as he spoke

"O-Okay" Naruto replied, slightly anxious of the idea of going on a date with Kiba

"Bye" Kiba smile as he spoke to Naruto once more before he walked off, disappearing into the crowd of people that lined the streets

"See you later!" Naruto called out to him, returning his smile as he closed the door. The blonde locked the door and made his way back to his bed, taking a seat on it he began to think about their relationship, what they were now, he wanted to just forget about the situation and just be happy with Kiba for the time being without having worry about their relationship but he couldn't, he needed to come to a conclusion on what to do, he needed an answer, he couldn't stay confused on what to do for any longer...

 **::::::**

"Hi" Naruto greeted the Inuzuka with his familiar warm smile

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Kiba returned his smile

"mhm" Naruto nodded enthusiasticly, hiding his anxiety about tonight. The blonde exited the door and closed it behind him, locking it as Kiba moved away to make room for him.

"Let's go" Naruto turned around and spoke with a smile. The pair began to make their way towards their destination, Naruto asked if they could go to Ichirakus and Kiba didn't mind so he said they could, not that saying 'no' would really change anything. Naruto also wanted to eat there because it was quite a public place, he hoped that it would make things less awkward and that it would calm him somewhat. The two continued to walk in silence and soon found themselves at their destination.

"T-Thanks" Naruto stuttered as he thanked the Inuzuka that pulled his chair out for him

"What'll it be?" The chef asked as the two boys took their seats. Kiba opened the menu and started to browse whereas Naruto answered immediately.

"One Pork Ramen, please" Naruto asked with his usual smile. Kiba chuckled at his immediate reply, putting his menu down Kiba responded with his order.

"One Miso Ramen, please" The chef replied with a nod and began to prepare their food. The pair sat in silence as minutes passed, neither one of them spoke to each over.

The silence was interrupted when the chef placed their bowl's in front of them and said 'enjoy' before moving away to let them eat,

"Looks good" Kiba said quietly, trying to make some sort of conversation, all Naruto could do was reply with a 'yeah' as he broke his chopsticks and began to eat. After a few minutes of eating they soon started up a conversation, they began to ask how each of them were, Kiba answered that he was fine, leaving out the incidents that had happened in the past few days. Naruto replied the same, not wanting to tell Kiba what he had been feeling like or what he had been going through, especially not when they were in public. After their brief conversation of asking how eachover was they went back to eating in silence. Naruto was the first to finish, he placed his chopsticks on the top o his bowl and waited for Kiba to be finish. The Inuzuka finished soon after, Kiba paid and the two began to make their way to Naruto's apartment first as it was closer.

As they began to make their way down the streets Naruto felt a hand brush against his ow , he moved his head down to see Kiba's hand next to his, he looked back up to see a soft red flush the embarrassed Inuzuka's cheeks, Naruto smiled softly and opened his hand and wrapped it around Kiba's, the pair continued to walk down the street together, and soon they found themselves outside of Naruto's apartment.

"I guess we're here" Naruto unlocked Kiba's hand from his and approached the door, pulling the key from his pocket as he got closer to it. Naruto opened the door and stepped over the threshold "I'll see you later" Naruto turned back to face Kiba.

"Yeah I'll see you later" Kiba replied to him with a smile before walking away. After Kiba left, Naruto locked the door and made his way over to his bed, sitting on it he began to think about their relationship once more...

* * *

 **A/N I just want to apologise for the short chapter, I made it short for multiple reasons, first of all, because I want to finish the other story's first chapter. Second of all, I'm just sort of trying to set up next chapter. And I know that this chapter wasn't the greatest, the grammar was probably quite bad as was everything else, first time writing in a month and to be honest, I'm not sure where to go with the story, or what I could do to make it more interesting. Again, be sure to check my profile on the 5th or 6th for my new story! Also, it was inspired by a story that was written by NarutoInuzuka, so take a guess at what it's inspired by, lol. Also, side note, I feel like I make Kiba blush too much, mainly because he's the top and I feel like he shouldn't be blushing this much.**

 **And as always reviews are very much appreciated, they really do motivate me!**

 **~Anxiety and Chances**


	20. Important notice

**So I just want to apologise to everyone that has been reading this story, I've decided to Discontinue it, at the moment I do not know where to go with the story, I have a few rough ideas but not much, when I posted chapter one I just did it on a whim, with no story or anything planned out in my head, i had basically nothing to go off of. I may end up remastering this in the future, maybe once I've learned a bit more and gotten more experience, but that probably won't be for quite a while.**

 **I'm really sorry for discontinuing it, I just don't know where to go with story. But thank you for all once more for reviews, follows and favorites, they really mean a lot to me and I'm sorry that i couldn't continue this**


End file.
